


Magic Works

by iamleegracey



Series: HP!Verse Series [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey
Summary: In which Gryffindor quidditch nazi Sungmin Lee had an unhealthy obsession with Slytherin golden boy and star seeker Kyuhyun Cho, and Kyuhyun wouldn't mind getting indebted with favors from people just so he could take her to the Yule ball.





	1. In which Dwiddle-Dee and Dwiddle-Dum plays matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm having a Harry Potter marathon for the past few months. Girl!Sungmin ahead. :)
> 
> Crossposted at AFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dwiddle-Dee and Dwiddle-Dum plays matchmakers.
> 
> PS: Edited 4/4/2018. Gryffindor's password in rough translation is Everlasting Friends.

_**Chapter 1: In which Dwiddle-Dee and Dwiddle-Dum plays matchmakers** _

"I told you to do the Hawkshead attacking formation! How the hell are we supposed to chase after Slytherin's Hoya and Hufflepuff's Minhyuk?!" Sungmin let out huffs of smoke as she glared at her chasers who panted hard, so hard that she thought they were shaking because of the chilly, winter air.

Oh, wait...

"But _captain_ , it's freaking _minus 3_. Why don't _you_ try doing laps for the next half an hour and let's see if you don't get your ears frost bitten." One of her chasers, and her fellow sixth year, Jung Yunho hissed as Lee Sungyeol and Amber Liu – her other and younger chasers, nodded in agreement while trying hard not to shake too violently whenever a cold breeze blew.

"Yeah, and try looking for that bloody snitch while getting your goggles fogged up." Choi Minho, the team's seeker (and Hogwarts' champion for that year's Triwizard tournament) soon followed while wiping his goggles with the sleeve of his quidditch practice robe. And yet, even before Sungmin could start her holier than thou sermon, a bludger came and swooshed just a hair's strand away from her ear. It almost made Sungmin jump and fall onto her butt, if not for the fact that this happens at each of the team's practice.

A series of hoots and laughter soon followed a lamely shouted 'sorry' resounded from the other side of the field. A few seconds later, two figures came swooping down so fast, making Sungmin feel the cold rush of the wind before the figures spiraled up and settled beside the other shaking members. Both were wearing mischievous smirks and Sungmin could already feel the headache coming even before one of them could open their mouths.

"They're right, Sungminnie, it's freaking minus three. One more lap and I'm sure it's gonna rain ears down the pitch." Sungmin glared up at the dashing Lee Donghae who was wearing a mischievous smirk while playing with his bat. Sungmin then turned her glare on Donghae's partner in crime, Lee Hyukjae, who was wearing an identical god damned smirk while looking down at her from his broomstick.

"And besides, it's almost the holidays Sungminnie. The Yule ball's just a breath’s away, let Yunho teach these kids some dance moves..."

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Yunho protested but it fell onto deaf ears.

"And ask out the remaining pretty ones to the ball..."

"Or get asked out by some decent bloke for Sungyeollie and Amber. But then, all the good ones would have gone if we stay here a tad too long..."

"And who's fault will it be if we..." Sungmin watched as Donghae motioned his hand around the players hovering up the air. The nerve of this guy, really. "...all end up dateless on the Yule ball and just go as a team?"

"No offence, but don't you think six hours a day, forty-two hours a week on the pitch...

"Plus the rest of the hours of the night on the Gryffindor Tower and the classes we share Sungminnie..."

"...isn't enough for us to be together, yeah?"

Sungmin found herself grumbling incoherent words before glaring at the two. Oh, how she hated it whenever they continue each other's sentences as if they were the reincarnation of the great Weasley twins just because they share the same surname. Now, if she could only get her hands on those two, she'll definitely hex their arses into oblivion. How could she have kept herself from killing these idiots for the past six years? She looked up once more, eyes locking onto Donghae and Hyukjae who were challenging her with their smirks. She glared hard at them before stomping her foot hard and she could almost hear the triumphant cheer from her team. She took a deep breath before begrudgingly marched towards the changing rooms with a tight lipped 'practice dismissed' that went almost unheard when the rest of the team cheered as though they have won the quidditch cup.

Traitors, that lot.

* * *

The warm halls were of a great comfort from the harsh winter winds that blew hard as soon as the sun took its leave on the horizon. It would have been great to roam the torch-lit hallways at an evening like this, if only the mischievous snickers from Donghae and Hyukjae weren’t present, but it was inevitable. The former even had his elbow jabbing Sungmin's side annoyingly while the latter had his arm draped heavily on her shoulders.

"So, who's the unlucky bloke taking you to the ball?" Sungmin almost growled at Donghae as she and her annoying beaters turned to the corner and climbed up the stairs leading to the portrait of the Fat Lady after returning the equipment and what not to Madam Hooch's office, long after all the other members of the team have gone up (because the idea of having Yunho teach Sungyeol and Amber how to waltz seemed to be enticing enough for the two, much to the said sixth year's annoyance and amusement to the remaining members of the team, especially Sungmin. Karma really does strike fast).

"Oh, careful there mate, the lioness' already growling. You wouldn't want to unleash her, no?" Hyukjae playfully growled, soon followed by the two lads' cackling echoing on the quiet staircase, annoying not only Sungmin but also the portraits who hushed them haughtily.

"Sod off." Sungmin could only manage a half grunt, trying to pry Hyukjae's heavy arm off her shoulders as soon as they reached the top of the stairs leading up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "If I didn't know any better, you two are going to the ball dateless. _Sempiterna Amicis_."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, Sungminnie dearest." Donghae said in a singsong manner, almost laughing again as the Fat Lady glared at Sungmin with how she hissed the password. The portrait opened and let them in to the warm yet almost deserted Gryffindor common room, except for a few second years doing some History of Magic essay. "You see, we managed to grab ourselves a decent date unlike someone we know, right Hyukjae?"

"Damn right you are, Donghae."

Sungmin scoffed as she took off her scarf before plopping on an unoccupied sofa near the fireplace.

"Oh please, you two going together doesn't count as getting a date to the Yule ball."

Gagging sounds coming from Hyukjae and protests from Donghae effectively made Sungmin chuckle but it was cut short when the two plopped beside her, squishing her with their rather muscular bodies. "And besides I'm not into those kind, balls and parties and dressing robes. I'd rather plan our next game because in case you forgot, we're against Slytherin in—"

"Merlin, Sungmin. Quidditch won't resume until after three weeks! Can't you even talk of something other than quidditch? This is the exact reason why blokes avoided dating you at Hogsmeade! Bet you couldn’t even get someone to date you to Hogsmeade." Hyukjae exclaimed, a hint of laughter laced on his voice as he laid his head on Sungmin's lap before smirking at her.

“Wanna bet on it? Locker duties for the rest of the term.” Sungmin however nudged her leg before laughing as she sent Hyukjae tumbling down the floor head first. She watched how Donghae extended his leg and kicking Hyukjae playfully on the shoulder after he somewhat glared at Hyukjae. Sungmin wasn’t sure though, because the glare was gone as soon as she saw it and Donghae was already chuckling.

"Oi, we both know that’s not true, you smelly anchovy." Donghae countered as Hyukjae tried to grab the other's foot. "But really, Ming. Why not give it a shot? You can go with Minho, heard the kid's having a hard time looking for a date, and he's required to have one."

Sungmin scoffed before sprawling her upper body on the other side of the sofa, where Hyukjae had been sitting a while ago. She then grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"You're kidding, right? Minho, having trouble looking for a date? And besides, the bloke's too young for me, and I'm not interested in participating with the opening dance that the champions are required to do."

"Yeah. Imagine Sungmin's pathetic excuse of a dance opening the Yule ball. That'll be freaking hilarious. Ow!" Hyukjae groaned as Sungmin's foot met his side not too gently. "Then Yunho, maybe? I mean at least you trust the guy. You've practically grew up with him."

"No way!" Sungmin exclaimed as she shook her head.

"Why not? At least you're sure he's not gonna do anything funny. I mean he knows not to mess with his quidditch captain." Donghae chuckled as Hyukjae nodded.

"Especially if said quidditch captain is a quidditch Nazi herself."

"Bugger off." Sungmin grumbled, waiting for the two idiots to stop laughing. It took a few minutes before the two sobered up, with Hyukjae turning to Sungmin with a trying hard sobered up expression.

"But seriously, why not Yunho? Come to think of it, you two would look good together."

"Would you have wanted to take your sister Sora to the Yule ball if she were still studying?" The question seemed to have scandalized Hyukjae as the guy quickly frowned in disgust.

"Oh hell no! That would suck big time."

"Exactly. Yunho's like the annoying big brother who likes pestering his younger siblings with witty comments and equally annoying gestures, so no. And besides, no dating within the team! Well, except if it's you two dating, I mean come on, everyone else can feel the sexual tension between the two of you." Groans of protests soon met Sungmin's ear as she watched the two look revolted with her suggestion.

"Why do you always pair the two of us? It's disgusting, really."

"Why are you even playing matchmaker with me?"

"Because we care for your well-being." Donghae said with a mock sincere expression that made Sungmin kick him on the shin.

"Well I don't need it." Sungmin glared at a grinning Donghae, another retort almost slipping out of her mouth when the creaking sound of the portrait opening echoed through the almost quiet walls of the common room followed by laughters and cheers and heavy footsteps. Sungmin followed Donghae and Hyukjae's stares as they glanced over the portrait hole. Soon enough a few seventh year boys went inside, laughing and clearly making ruckus. It would've been ignored by Sungmin, if not for the burly figure in the middle of the group being flanked by the others.

The group then stopped as they passed by the trio, all wearing mischievous smirks as they nudged the burly guy playfully before going up the stairs to their dorms with cheers and teases on their wake. Sungmin had her brow cocked up as she watched how the guy smiled at her, his eyes crinkled in crescent moon shapes.

"Sorry about that. Had one too many butterbeers and they go wild and noisy and stuff." He said with a deep voice before he smiled once more. "I'll see you guys later, yeah? Good night, Sungmin."

Sungmin could feel her eyes blink rapidly as the guy took his leave towards the stairwell. Then there were snickers coming out from Donghae and Hyukjae before she found herself rolling her eyes.

"Funny. Very."

"I think you've got tough guy Kim Youngwoon all smitten with your Nazi-ness." Donghae teased as Hyukjae's snickers turned into full blown laughter that died as soon as Sungmin's foot kicked him on the side once more. She then decided to change the topic, hoping the two would quit persuading her to go to the ball or play cupid and find her a date. Or both.

"So, who are these unlucky ladies who have half the minds to become your dates to the ball?" Sungmin asked and she found herself thankful that the two went with the change of topic without any protests. Donghae grinned at Sungmin with that idiotic smile of his and she knew the boy took the bait.

"Oh you'll never believe who he managed to grab." Hyukjae chuckled as he sat up from where he was lying on the floor. Sungmin had her eyebrow cocked at Donghae who continued to grin at her.

"Take a guess."

Sungmin took one more glance at Donghae before turning to Hyukjae who wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her. Realization hit her hard, so hard that she quickly threw the pillow she was hugging at Donghae, effectively wiping that arrogant smirk off his face.

"Bloody hell! You snagged that champion from Beauxbatons! What was here name again? Sarah? Sally?" Sungmin exclaimed, getting the attention of the second years that half glared at her, but she ignored it as she hit Donghae with the pillow repeatedly while the latter lamely stopped her with frantic arms and a love-struck smile on his handsome face.

“It’s Sandara, Ming.”

"Oh Merlin, look at that lame look on you, mate! I never thought I'd live to tell the tale of how the self-proclaimed notorious Casanova Lee Donghae got wrapped up on a half Veela's finger!" Hyukjae chuckled, earning a glare from Donghae.

"Well at least I'm not 'fraternizing with the enemy'!" Donghae exclaimed, complete with the air quotes that Sungmin would have found funny if not for the wrenching gut that Sungmin already has an idea who Hyukjae's date is. She turned to Hyukjae with a determined expression, similar to the one she always wear whenever she's on the pitch and she almost smirked when she saw how Hyukjae swallowed hard.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, eh?" She cocked her eyebrow at Hyukjae who threw a discarded pillow at Donghae before turning towards Sungmin.

"Hey, this is for interhouse relationships that Headmistress McGonagall had been promoting since we were first yea—oof!" Whatever Hyukjae wanted to say was muffled with the pillow that landed squarely on his face.

"What the hell, Lee Hyukjae, you really swing _that_ way?! Why didn't you tell me?! I knew it, I knew something was up with you!" Sungmin watched with wide eyes as Hyukjae's face quickly turned as red as the crimson banners hanging on the walls of the common room. He sputtered incoherent words that were soon drowned by Donghae's loud guffaws and the hushed whispers from the second years. He threw a glare, complete with the violent blush on his cheeks that looks hilarious, at the second years that sent them scampering up the girls' dormitories, yet the hushed whispers didn't stop. Hyukjae then threw a pillow towards Donghae who barely dodged it as his laughter shook his body violently.

"You're not helping, you dolt!"

"But...but Donghae said you're fraternizing with the enemy, are you not? As far as I remember, there are no girls on the Slytherin team…" Sungmin asked, her brows furrowed in concentration as Donghae’s cahoots and laughter continued to bounce on the walls of the now empty common room.

"Oh bloody hell, mate, not only does she think you're _gay,_ she also thinks you’re dating someone from the Slytherin quidditch team! This is so hilarious!" With a sigh, and a lame kick aimed at Donghae’s shin, Hyukjae leaned back and sent a blank look at Sungmin.

“I’m taking Hyoyeon to the ball, you know, Hufflepuff’s chaser?” Hyukjae said as he glared at Sungmin who now had the blush that once adorned Hyukjae’s face on her quite chubby cheeks. “Really now Sungminnie, do the members of the Slytherin team really ignite something in you that they’re the only ones you consider as enemies?”

“N-no… I mean, I just…” Sungmin stuttered as Donghae chuckled one last time.

“Have you forgotten, Hyukjae, that our little Sungminnie dearest has this unhealthy obsession with quidditch _and_ Slytherin?”

“I do not!” Sungmin protested, glaring at the two who were wearing mischievous smirks and paid her no heed.

“This makes me wonder, really, why she has this thing about the Slytherin.”

“Oh, but not all Slytherin, you know. She’s only obsessed with the _Slytherin quidditch team_ , have you noticed?”

“Merlin’s beard, of course I did, Donghae! Come to think of it, who’s interesting enough to be on the Slytherin team to catch the attention of our very own quidditch Nazi who isn’t really interested in boys and dating? Well, it's not like someone's interested with her...” Sungmin huffed, ignoring Hyukjae's last sentence as she watched the two turned towards her with those annoying smirks she so wanted to hex. Then both of them exclaimed with loud and booming voices that sent Sungmin on the edge of cursing them.

“But of course, Cho Kyuhyun!”

“Stop it! Stop yanking your wands or I’ll have them shoved up your arses!” She then grabbed Donghae’s collar and hissed at him venomously. “I'll have you know that I'm not obsessed nor interested in the least with the Slytherin team, especially not with that lame, stuck up, idiotic and lousy scumbag seeker they have!” Sungmin threw a withering glare at the two before stomping angrily towards the stairs leading to her dorms, leaving the two smirking like the cat that got the canary.

“But I couldn’t disagree more, Hyukjae. What do you reckon?”

“I think… she may be well on her way with this fraternizing with the enemy thing.” Hyukjae grinned at Donghae. “And she doesn’t even have the slightest idea that she is.”

"But we do." Donghae chuckled as he leaned back on the sofa while Hyukjae followed soon after, though the chuckle that came out of him sounded forced.

"Which reminds me, shall we let up for the rest of the week? Stop cursing and jinxing guys who intend to ask her out? You know, so she could experience being asked by blokes. Poor girl doesn't even get invites to Hogsmeade weekends. We can't possible let her go to the ball dateless now, can we?"

"Are you mad?" Donghae hissed as glanced over at Hyukjae who stood and took the vacant position beside the former on the squashy yet comfortable couch. "Throngs of blokes will definitely force themselves on her!"

Donghae then glanced over his shoulders, as if checking if someone was around and listening to them. Then he leaned closer to Hyukjae and lowered his voice.

"And besides, someone's going to ask her out. Have you forgotten?"

"I didn't." Hyukjae muttered with a slight frown on his usually grinning face. Then he turned towards the fire pit and decided to glare at it. "But how long should we wait for _him_  to ask Sungmin? Damn it, we've been waiting for _him_ to ask Sungmin to Hogsmeade for _years_! And now it's almost the ball and he hasn't even made a move. It'll only be a matter of time before our luck runs out and a prefect or even yet a professor finds out about our random jinxing. And though detention sounds nice and all, imagine the points threatening to be docked! I don't even understand why we took on a deal with him." Hyukjae took a bated breath before he continued. 

"And then there's..." Hyukjae dramatically lowers his voice. "There's Youngwoon hyung. Do you think we got a chance on jinxing him without having a bruise or two and some broken limbs?!"

Donghae chuckled once more before he stood up from the couch before heading towards the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. Hyukjae sighed before following Donghae.

"Well, that's why we are in Gryffindor and _he_ is not, isn't it? We have guts and he...doesn't. It's not like we're not used to docking points off of Gryffindor anyway, are we not? We take risks and chances because we're brave and bold and daring to take on that deal. And what's a few points docked in exchange for a night of fun for Sungmin? As for the last predicament..." They descended down the stairwell and stopped on the first door they passed by. Donghae then smirked as he glanced over Hyukjae.

"We just have to rely on _him_ regarding tough guy Kim Youngwoon. After all, this is all his plan, anyway."

* * *

"Bloody jerks, those two are." Sungmin grumbled as she poked her bacons hard that morning. Next to her was one of her friends, Kim Ryeowook, who flinched every so often whenever Sungmin's fork would scratch over her plate.

"Well, we all know that already, don't we?" Ryeowook off handedly said, taking a sip at her pumpkin juice while eyeing some blokes on the Ravenclaw table. "But you've got to admit that Dwiddle-dee and Dwiddle-dum do have a point. This unhealthy obsession you have with Cho Kyuhyun is a bit unnerving, not that I can blame you. The bloke's got the looks and the build that girls would definitely do."

"I'm not obsessed with Kyu–" Sungmin exclaimed but quickly stopped herself when a few heads turned towards her. Then she caught sight of said Slytherin seeker with an eyebrow cocked at her in amusement and his usual smirk adorning his face. Sungmin scoffed at him, resisting the urge to throw insults and rude hand gestures under the watchful eyes of Headmistress McGonagall from the far end of the Great Hall. She instead opted to slink down her seat with a flushed face and glared at Ryeowook. "I'm not obsessed with that slimy, insufferable git! He's not even handsome, I tell you." She hissed lowly as Ryeowook waved her hand dismissively, neck craned and eyes roving over the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes, yes, whatever makes you sleep at night, Sungmin. Say, have you seen Jongwoon this morning?"

"That...aloof guy with a fuzzy hair from Ravenclaw? Nope I haven't yet."

"Do you think he already has a date for the Yule ball?" Sungmin growled lowly and slammed her fists on the table, making some first years jump on their seats from being startled.

"Why is it such a big deal for you guys to look for dates to this blasted ball?"

"Because..." Ryeowook finally tore her gaze away from the almost empty table after failing to locate Jongwoon and looked at Sungmin pointedly. "The Yule ball only happens every time there's a Triwizard tournament. And when was the last time that Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard tournament?"

"Uh...fifteen years ago?" Sungmin replied sarcastically, but the sarcasm was lost to Ryeowook.

"Exactly. You have to wait for another fifteen years to have a ball and mingle not only with the boys from the other houses but also those decent blokes from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." Ryeowook explained in an enthusiastic manner that made Sungmin bored.

"And your point is...?"

Ryeowook huffed and rolled her eyes at Sungmin.

"My point is that this is the perfect time to ditch your date with your mediocre Moonchaser on the quidditch pitch..."

"It's a Starsweeper XXI, and it's not mediocre for Godric's sake Ryeowook. It's the broomstick that the players at the Quidditch World Cup uses!"

"...and mingle with people our age, Sungmin! Please do tell me you already picked someone from the herd of boys that's wanting to ask you to the ball?"

"I...I d-dont have herds of...! That's rubbish!" Sungmin flushed once more and spluttered incoherent words that made Ryeowook sigh dejectedly. She wiped the sides of her mouth with her napkin and gathered her things just as a commotion from the entrance of the hall gathered the attention of most of the occupants, especially Headmistress McGonagall.

"Merlin, Sungmin. Are you really that densed or are you really that obsessed with Kyuhyun and quidditch? If not for Dwiddle-dee and Dwiddle-dum and sometimes Yunho always hovering by your side, I'd think those blokes would have made a move at you. Better yet, why not just go with one of them? Half of the campus thinks they're hot anyway, really, they need to have their eyes checked." Sungmin yawned as she ignored Ryeowook's incessant bumbling.  Seriously, it's too early to have this kind of conversation with Ryeowook. Because who in their right minds would claim that Lee Sungmin has throngs of blokes at her wake and Hyukjae, Donghae and Yunho had been holding them off? Completely rubbish, she reckons.

"It's not like I'm interested in going anyway." A gasp that sounded scandalous came from Ryeowook, hands clutched on her chest with eyes bulging and mouth hanging open.

"You wouldn't dare, would you?"

"Try me."

"You're a hopeless case. Such a loss, wish I had the throngs of boys running after you. Ah, I must be going, I need to find Jongwoon and ask him if he already has a date to the Yule ball." Ryeowook then stood and headed towards the doors. "Oh and just in case you're interested, that hot champion from Durmstrang seems to be interested in you. Maybe he'll change your mind?"

Ryeowook turned back at her and tilted her head towards the Slytherin table where that charming champion from Durmstrang, Choi Siwon, was smiling at her. She felt her cheeks heat up and quickly turned just in time that Donghae and Hyukjae went inside and greeted Ryeowook.

"Morning, Ryeongie. By the way, avoid the stairs on the west wing, well unless you're looking for a slimy Jongwoon!" Hyukjae hollered, making Ryeowook gasp and hurry out the Great Hall with a glare and an embarassed flush at her cheeks as Donghae laughed while he took a seat from where Ryeowook was sitting earlier.

"Morning, dear captain of mine! How's the obsession going? Good, no?" Sungmin was almost thankful that Ryeowook left but the gratitude left as soon as Donghae opened his loud mouth. Now she thinks she prefers Ryeowook's incessant rants compared to Donghae and Hyukjae's jeers and teases.

"Are we still not over this yet?" Sungmin almost groaned as she forked the almost forgotten bacon on her plate. Hyukjae chuckled and sat across Sungmin, grabbed the fork from her before eating the bacon. It made the girl roll her eyes in frustration before taking a swig at her pumpkin juice.

"Nope. Not until you admit it." Hyukjae blurted through a full mouth, bits of bacon almost flying out.

"Manners, Hyukjae." Donghae shook his head in a mocking way as a plate full of eggs, bacons and toast alongside a goblet full of pumpkin juice appeared in front of him. "Just saw our Sungyeollie getting asked by that eccentric Ravenclaw to the ball, by the way."

"Oh, really?" Sungmin muttered with disinterest as she grabbed her fork from Hyukjae and toyed with it. Hyukjae, on the other hand, nodded at her and grinned through a mouthful of food.

"And I heard that hamster kid Lau finally had the bollocks to ask Amber too, would've doubted him being sorted in Gryffindor if he had asked later than today." Sungmin shrugged non-commitally before placing her chin on her palm.

"And that 5th Year Taemin finally agreed to be the Hogwarts' champion's date."

"Ok." Sungmin yawned as she placed the fork on her plate.

"And Yunho finally snagged that elusive dorm mate of yours."

"Jaejoong? Nice." Sungmin muttered.

"Though it would have been better if it was you who he's taking to the ball with." Hyukjae remarked, immediately receiving a glare from the girl sitting across from him.

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because everyone else is going to the ball with dates. Everyone but you!" Donghae exclaimed, ignoring the rather scandalous look from Headmistress McGonagall, yet he paid her no heed.

"For the love of Godric Gryffindor, please stop it. I've already had an earful from Ryeowook earlier." Sungmin groaned as she let her head fall on the cool, wooden table with a soft thud. 

"Oh did she now? So...?"

"So what?" Sungmin muttered, voice muffled by the wood on her face that made Donghae chuckle.

"So did she managed to convince you to find yourself a date to the ball?"

"No. I told you I'm not going!" The head that was resting on the table quickly shot up and soon Donghae found himself the subject of a withering glare from Sungmin.

"But you have to." Hyukjae said in between taking spoonfuls of eggs and bacons. Sungmin quickly dodged some flying bits of food in disgust before glaring at Hyukjae.

"And why is that?"

"Because," Donghae interjected, turning towards Sungmin with a wide grin that stirred annoyance at the latter. "Students 4th year and above are required to attend. Well unless you want a two months’ worth of assignments from all the professors due the first day after the Christmas vacation."

A loud and agonizing groan came out of Sungmin as she let her forehead meet the cool material of the dining table once more. She's doomed either way, but going to the ball with elegant dressing gowns and spending a few hours with a hormonal lad sounds a tad bit bearable compared to the two months’ worth of assignments due the first day the term resumes.

"So you better get yourself some decent enough bloke to take you to the ball." Hyukjae muttered in a matter of fact way, thankfully finished with eating and remnants of his breakfast gone from his mouth.

"Well, unless you want to have a hot date with your quill, parchments and A History of Magic book to name a few." Donghae nodded in mocked sympathy as he placed a what is supposed to be a comforting hand on Sungmin's shoulder.

"Speaking of a _hot_ date," Hyukjae suddenly hissed while stressing the word hot, though Sungmin isn't sure if it's sarcastic or excited. She thinks it's the former. "I think you just landed one, Sungminnie!" Hyukjae's eyes were locked behind Donghae with a glint of mischievousness and something akin to nervousness, but Sungmin must've imagined it, because after a second glance it was already gone on Hyukjae's eyes. Before Sungmin could scold him though, a tall figure stood beside her. She quickly sat up and turned towards the tall figure, ignoring the playful jab on her side from Donghae who was unusually quiet along with Hyukjae.

"Uhm hi, I'm Choi Siwon. You're Lee Sungmin, aren't you?" Sungmin blinked a few times, trying to convince herself if she really is seeing the champion from Durmstrang standing in front of her with a dimpled smile.

"Uh...yeah." By that time, Sungmin could literally feel all eyes on them and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Here... I'll see you later, yeah?" A piece of folded parchment was thrusted in front of Sungmin who hesitatingly took it. But before she could even open it, Siwon was already gone, leaving her with a dead curious Donghae and Hyukjae.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!" Hyukjae exclaimed as though it was already Christmas morning. Sungmin rolled her eyes as she did so, though she kinda regretted it soon after, for in the parchment was a badly scribbled note that Sungmin was dreading to read.

_Would you want to go to the Yule ball with me?_

Sungmin groaned as she let Donghae snatch the paper from her hand while she let her head fall to the table for the nth time that morning. A headache was already starting to form on her head and Donghae and Hyukjae's hoots of triumph and endless teasing isn't helping to ease it away.

Somehow, she had a feeling that this day is going to be a very long one.

"Hey, what was that the Durmstrang champion doing here earlier?" Sungmin looked up to see Yunho taking a seat on her other side before grabbing the parchment from Donghae's swaying hand. "Bloody hell Sungmin, he just asked you to the ball."

"Actually, I have a feeling that tons of guys would ask her out today." Hyukjae said as he wagged his eyebrows playfully at Sungmin, making the other glare at him. Not Hyukjae too. Curse Ryeowook for circulating this nonsensical rumor. She would have pulled her wand and hexed him, house points be damed, only to have Yunho beat her to it.

"Ah, by the way, heard you finally came out of the closet last night, mate. So who's the lucky guy from the Slytherin team that you're taking to the ball?" Echoes of laughter soon resounded in the Great Hall, with Headmistress McGonagall docking a few points from Gryffindor despite the corners of her lips twitching and a smile almost coming out.

Karma really strikes too fast, and luckily it's always in Sungmin's favor.

* * *

As Sungmin had expected, it was indeed a long and tiring day, following the comment that Hyukjae said during breakfast. She had never thought that she would be asked out to the ball so many times that she almost felt sorry whenever she rejects someone, almost being the operative word. Remembering how those thick headed blokes managed to trap her at every corner after her classes and almost landing detention from Professor Flitwick for _distracting the class_ when in fact it was that slimeball Slytherin who was distracting the class by asking her to the ball was enough to eradicate all the guilt in rejecting those boys harshly (and some hexes and jinxes along the way). The only downside of this was that she was also on the verge of docking most of their house points. She might go down in history as "that quidditch captain who docked most of the house points that Gryffindor was on the negative side for the rest of the term." Surely, Donghae and Hyukjae wouldn't let her live it down.

But Merlin's beard, how could she have not noticed that there were so many blokes that wanted to ask her out? Was she really this dense and addicted to quidditch to even notice it, just like what Ryeowook claimed earlier? Or was she always by Donghae and Hyukjae's side that guys doesn't stand a chance? Maybe Ryeowook was right, she was indeed too dense and focused on quidditch to even notice. Speaking of the devils, surprisingly and strangely enough her beaters Dwiddle-dee and Dwiddle-dum are suspiciously missing amongst all this commotion. In fact, she hadn’t seen them since breakfast. It was as if the two of them vanished into thin air to let the pixies out of the cage…

On second thought…

“Oh, they’re so gonna have it at practice!” Sungmin grumbled as she took the longer way towards the quidditch pitch to avoid the herd of blokes waiting for her at the usual halls she took that lead to the pitch. She took a turn leading towards one of halls but quickly backed off as soon as she saw that 6th year Hufflepuff, Wooyoung or something along those lines, who she shares Arithmancy class with. It was that smirking bloke who always tries to sit near her as long as Donghae and Hyukjae weren’t around. He was shaking his head left and right, as if waiting for someone, and Sungmin was sure that that certain someone was her.

“Merlin, don’t they ever dwindle?” Sungmin hissed to herself as she slowly backed off towards the other way when she suddenly bumped onto a hard and warm wall.

And funny enough it seemed like the wall was chuckling at her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sungmin." Sungmin quickly straightened as she watched how that Hufflepuff perked up upon hearing her name. She quickly turned around, hand already wrapped around her wand inside her cloak and ready to hex whoever this talking wall was, to hell with how much points can be deducted from Gryffindor. 

But whatever hex she had first thought off had died at her throat and her hand went rigid halfway as soon as she saw who this talking, well smirking at the moment, wall.

"Kneazle got your tongue, eh?" Sungmin growled as she glared at the very bane of her existence; that slimy, insufferable git that caused all her sufferings (mainly on the pitch and from Donghae and Hyukjae).

Cho Kyuhyun, notorious Casanova and Slytherin's star seeker, was standing in front of her in his full Slytherin glory that almost made Sungmin scream murder. She forced to get a hold of herself, quickly raising her wand and a Bat-Bogey hex already awaiting at the tip of her tongue to be spat out.

Maybe Karma decided to leave her side that afternoon.

"Oh, threatening to hex a prefect, _Sungmin_? Keep it that way and your house will definitely be on the negative side come this afternoon." Kyuhyun smirked, deep baritone voice raised just a bit louder as he crossed his arms on his chest with eyes that were challenging Sungmin. Sungmin, however, was clearly aware of what the slimy git was doing. It was clear that he was attracting the attention of the boys that were after her and Sungmin was clearly aggravated by it. Yet before she could even respond, someone from behind her beat her to it.

"Why don't you pick someone your size, Cho?" Another voice boomed from behind Sungmin and she glanced over her shoulder to see that 7th year from last night, Youngwoon, with jaws set hard and arms crossed on his chest.

Oh great. Now she's in the middle of a fight between the macho guys.

"Sticking your nose into someone else's business again, are we, Youngwoon?" Kyuhyun spat as he glared at Youngwoon despite the latter being a good head taller with arms nearly twice as his own. Sungmin could only watch as the Hufflepuff from the other end of the hallway finally saw the commotion she was in, and thank Merlin the bloke made the right decision to back off.

One suitor down, two more idiotic guys in front of her to go.

Soon enough, the glaring contest finally came to an end with a chuckle coated with too much sarcasm from Kyuhyun.

"I wasn't going to hurt her, just so you know." The Slytherin student drawled, eyes breaking contact from Youngwoon's before he took a step ahead. "In fact, I was about to save your lioness from the pit of lovestruck teenaged blokes."

"I don't need help. Especially not from someone like you!" Sungmin growled yet Kyuhyun merely raised an eyebrow at her with an amused expression. A chuckle soon followed when he looked over at Youngwoon, as if challenging him.

"She's right. Who's to say you're not gonna lead her from those blokes?" Youngwoon said in a calculated voice and Sungmin noticed that the guy was actually controlling himself from landing a punch or two on Kyuhyun's mocking face.

"And you would be her knight in shining armor then?" Kyuhyun sneered before smirking as he got the answer he wanted: an embarassed silence from Youngwoon. Then he turned to Sungmin who regarded him with a glare. "I seem to recall that the lioness doesn't need someone to protect her, does she? Though she needs help badly, yes?"

"Fuck you, Cho." It took all of Sungmin's will to not punch Kyuhyun's face as he leaned close to her.

"Ah. Maybe some time."

Sungmin glared one last time at him, before turning to Youngwoon red faced, in embarassment or in anger she didn't know. Maybe both.

"And you. Thanks, but I don't need someone protecting me. I can perfectly manage." Sungmin blurted out before taking a step, only to be called by Kyuhyun, much to her irritation.

"Actually, I wouldn't go that way..well unless you want to hex at least 15 guys who are hoarding up the corridors waiting for you."

Well, shite.

"How would you know?" Sungmin asked as Kyuhyun chuckled heartily.

"You see, I've been doing my rounds..."

"Prefects don't do rounds in the afternoon while the sun is still high, jerk." Youngwoon growled yet Kyuhyun chuckled and ignored him.

"...and I've found out that all the corridors and halls leading to the pitch are blocked with those rabid fanboys of yours." Sungmin gritted her teeth and stomped her feet in irritation.

Could this afternoon get any better?

"But lucky for you, I'm here to solve your dilemmas."

No, probably not.

"What? You're gonna drop out and transfer to Durmstrang?" The words came out of Sungmin's mouth before she could stop herself, but she felt her heart swell at the sight of Kyuhyun's arrogant demeanor falter even just for a moment. And the chuckle from Youngwoon ignites the pride swelling inside her more.

"No. But I was about to suggest an alternative way to the pitch."

Is this guy stupid? He just said that all the hallways are blocked, now how is he going to lead them to the pitch? Luckily, Youngwoon shared the same ideas with her.

"You're twisted."

"I'm not." Kyuhyun sighed before he looked at Sungmin. "Listen, do you want to have your quidditch practice or not?"

Sungmin's silence seemed to have been enough, for Kyuhyun soon smirked slowly. She knew Kyuhyun was the only solution she has right now and it made her sick to the stomach. So with a gritted teeth, she forced the words out of her system, just so she could get over all this.

"Fine, but just this once,Cho."

Sungmin swore she never saw Kyuhyun this ecstatic that it was creepy. It was like watching a death eater having a field day, and the image was scarring.

"Wait up, something's wrong here." Youngwoon suddenly muttered, earning a half glare from Kyuhyun. "Why would the Slytherin quidditch captain help the Gryffindor quidditch captain to the pitch when the idea of a cancelled team practice works to his advantage?"

Oh. Sungmin should have thought about that. But she didn't. Gee, good thing Youngwoon was still there. Kyuhyun turned towards Youngwoon with a blank stare that seemed to creep Sungmin more.

"I think you of all people should know the answer, Youngwoon. It isn't always about quidditch. Or _winning_." The coldness in Kyuhyun's voice sent a shiver up Sungmin's spine as she watched how the two glared at each other once more. Something about what Kyuhyun said clearly struck something in Youngwoon. Typical boys. She rolled her eyes upward, then catching the sight of the sky where the sun was almost disappearing on the horizon...

Oh shite.

"Well? Are you two done?" Sungmin grumbled as she watched the two take a grip on themselves. Then she looked at Kyuhyun squarely.

"Lead the way, Cho."

* * *

The trio, because Youngwoon insisted on coming ("You might never know what runs through a Slytherin's mind." He said), found themselves on a secluded part of the castle, with armors lined up along the halls and a tapestry hung at the other end but it was too far to see the image. Sungmin would surely get lost on the way back, but she didn't care, as long as she gets to the pitch, by hook or by crook.

"Where are we exactly?" Sungmin called out but her question was ignored by Kyuhyun who was walking ahead of her.

"Hey, Cho. We didn't get lost, did we?" Youngwoon called out and it effectively roused something from Kyuhyun, and in that case, it was a glare. But it was gone as soon as they approached the tapestry at the other end, showing a bunny with a wolf and a raccoon chasing after it. Sungmin found it rather peculiar.

"Ah, the wonders of being a prefect...getting to know strategic spots and use them without any of the professors knowing." Kyuhyun drawled as they approached it. He then lifted the tapestry, revealing a narrow corridor that could only fit one person at a time. "Well, come on. What are you waiting for?"

Sungmin blinked as Kyuhyun tilted his head towards the corridor as if motioning for her to go forth. She then turned towards Youngwoon who had a skeptical look on his face.

"What makes you think we'll go inside, you sly pig? For all I know, this might lead us somewhere like the Shrieking Shack. Or worse straight to those blokes waiting for her." Youngwoon decared as Sungmin supressed a shiver at the thought of it. Gryffindor would definitely stay at the negative side for the rest of the term if that happens, and it will definitely be her fault. A sigh came out of Kyuhyun as he let the tapestry fall and turned towards Youngwoon.

"I wasn't inviting you anyway." Kyuhyun said and minutes seemed to drag on, precious minutes that could have been used to practice quidditch. "If you must know, the corridor behind the tapestry leads to the entrance to the quidditch pitch. Just behind the Ravenclaw's changing rooms."

"And how did you knew about this?" Youngwoon never seemed to back down as he glared suspiciously at the tapestry in front of them. But Sungmin has no time to listen, because any minute wasted on the corridor arguing is a minute less to play quidditch. She's running late and if she knew any better, Donghae and Hyukjae will never let her live down the moment when she finally comes to practice late.

"Look, let's just get this over with so we can all go our merry ways." Sungmin huffed as Kyuhyun smirked and lifted the tapestry before entering it. Sungmin then took a breath before she entered with Youngwoon following suit.

The corridor was rarther dark and musky, stones rough on Sungmin's hand as they trudged through it while trying not to trip over uneven stones on the floor. It was narrow and Youngwoon almost had a hard time fitting his burly figure inside. Somehow Sungmin didn't know if she should be thankful that Youngwoon came with her because clearly the guy could barely even move through the walls. How can they counter any attacks that Kyuhyun may launch through this narrow path?

The walk was rather quiet and tensed, the stones scrunching underneath their shoes the only sound echoing through the walls. But it's not like Sungmin could cut the tension anyway because what is there to say to the Slytherin seeker in front of her who annoys her with just the sound of him breathing? And the seventh year Gryffindor behind her who she only noticed just the previous night? She could only wish that they reach the pitch soon so she could get rid of the two.

And Merlin was she ever thankful to see a rather battered wooden door just a few steps away from them. She could already feel that adrenaline rush coursing through her as Kyuhyun carefully pushed the door, creaking sounds echoing in her ear, but she didn't pay any attention. Light slowly invaded her sight and the smell of fresh grass and brooms and quaffles invaded her and Sungmin couldn't even be grateful enough.

Well, until she saw Donghae and Hyukjae in front of the door with their startled faces slowly morphing into face-splitting grins.

Great.

* * *

 


	2. In which the Tic-Toc Song became Slytherin House's offiical hymn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Tic-Toc Song became the Slytherin House's official hymn
> 
> PS: Edited 4/4/2018.

The Slytherin dungeons have always been welcoming to Kyuhyun. No matter how shitty his day was or how it was suddenly bright and cheerful because he docked as much points from Gryffindor as he could and easily get away from it. There was always something comforting in the dungeons. Maybe it was the year round warmth that the dungeons have despite the fact that it is located underground; or maybe it was the windows that were naturally formed on the stone walls that showed life underneath the Black lake; or maybe it was the mutual feeling shared by all of its occupants: to crush Gryffindor whenever opportunity arises.

Kyuhyun definitely thinks it's the last one.

Yet as he marched down the dimly lit dungeon after growling the password, the welcoming feeling was definitely not present. Especially not since his so called best mates are waiting for him on one of the green couches with face splitting smirks. Well, it was really just Changmin though, Kibum still wears that passive expression that should have been emitting aristocracy and superiority with a little bit of mischief here and there (but it was replaced by something that even made Kyuhyun shiver at the thought of) while his face was buried in a thick book and Jonghyun was looking at him casually, as if waiting for him. Warning signals immediately shot up in his head and Kyuhyun resisted the urge to swallow, thoughts of backing away and just bolting out of the dungeons in his mind but it was too late.

“Well, if it isn’t the bloke of the century. Come sit dearest mate, and let’s talk about how tough guy Kangin cock blocked you into asking the Gryffindor lioness.”  Changmin called out, voice full of mockery to last a lifetime and Kyuhyun could only muster a withering glare as the former soon erupted in a spasm of laughter.

Kyuhyun cursed under his breath as he trudged towards the couch with a pair of heavy legs, thankful that at least the common room lounge was empty for the moment. He slumped on a lumpy armchair across from the couch the three were squashed in and Kyuhyun glared at the three of them. Changmin was still on his laughing fit and Jonghyun was still looking at him, waiting for him to start spilling the beans. His eyes then turned to Kibum who was sitting in between the two, and the latter sighed dramatically as he closed the book. Then he looked up at Kyuhyun as if he was staring him down.

“So it’s true then? That you’ve been outsmarted by that bulky 7th year?” Kibum drawled, the same way Kyuhyun does when he mocks a person and he decided that he’s starting to hate it. Maybe he’ll consider not doing it sometimes. Maybe.  Curse the family tree for relating him to someone like Kibum, mockery sure does run thickly in both their veins. “Surely you could have done better.”

Kyuhyun knew that his cousin Kibum was scrutinizing all his flaws and it only ignited the fuel burning inside him.  It felt like his father was the one in front of him, not his cousin, and it’s not really that hard to miss the resemblance. Curse those bloody Gryffindor beaters and their loud mouths.

“Ah, you shouldn’t curse them, those beaters. If it wasn’t for them, then you would have had competitions tenfold of what you have right now. Have you forgotten, cousin dearest?” Kyuhyun hissed under his breath as he glared at Kibum.

“But despite the efforts, he keeps getting blocked. First with that bloody chaser Jung, really that guy is beyond an excellent keeper as long as Kyuhyun is the chaser. And now here comes another challenger in the form of duelist extraordinaire Kim Youngwoon. Two keepers guarding not the hoops but the snitch, how hard can it get, right? Come Yule ball and you’ll definitely enjoy the company of yourself with a few broken limbs and a shattered ego.” Changmin guffawed once more and Kyuhyun was close to jinxing the hell out of his friend.

“Just because there’s a _keeper_ doesn’t mean I can’t score.” Kyuhyun found himself hissing at Changmin who looked at him with pure amusement.

“Oh, you leave the scoring to us chasers, dear seeker. The only thing you’ve got to focus on is the _golden snitch_ , if you know what I mean.” Changmin winked at him before erupting into fits of laughter once more. Curse him. He's so gonna make sure to give Changmin a hell of a hard time on practice until the term ends.

“Well at least you have two beaters at your side. The game can definitely change course, if you ask me.” Kibum muttered and Kyuhyun can’t help but agree, if only his cousin didn’t decide to continue. “But they can only give you enough time to score, and they already sent the best bludger in the form of Kim Jaejoong towards the other keeper. Surely they won’t shot down the other for, ah, intrahouse relationships.” Kibum then smirked at Kyuhyun who returned it with a glare.

“Or fear of losing limbs and catching nasty curses, probably.” Changmin snickered and Kibum continued despite the interruption.

“The question here, dear cousin, is would you take the chance to grab the snitch?” A glaring contest ensued between cousins and it would have gone until dinner time, if not for Jonghyun finally piping up his thoughts.

“Why not just ambush the snitch though? You know, the usual? Ambush the snitch while nobody else is paying attention so you can have it cornered by yourself while everyone is distracted.” Kyuhyun turned to Jonghyun and glared at him instead.

“Just so you know, that’s what I’ve been doing for the past few years, Jonghyun.”

“And he’s miserably failing at it.” Changmin muttered, earning a chuckle from Kibum.

“I know that. But you’re doing it wrong. You ambush the snitch when _no one_ is paying attention to it, not when _everyone’s_ attention is on it. Tell me, when’s the best moment that the snitch is alone?” Jonghyun explained with a hint of irritation as gears started working on Kyuhyun’s head. Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of that?

“And now gents, we witness how the great hatstall Lee Jonghyun works.” Changmin exclaimed as Jonghyun turned to him, mood quickly shifting from thoroughly explaining to just plain throwing a curse (probably an unforgivable one) to Changmin.

“Fuck off, Shim.”

“Ah, truly a hatstall. Mood changes from Ravenclaw to Slytherin in a span of nanoseconds. Amazing indeed.” Changmin snickered once more, earning a curse from Jonghyun. The two then started bickering like kids and it made Kibum huff indignantly.

“Now, now, boys. I suggest a better way to keep us all… _interested_.” Kibum called out as he tossed his book aside and smirked at Kyuhyun.  The two immediately stopped arguing and Kyuhyun was sure this entertainment his cousin is talking about is definitely at his own expense. Some kind of cousin that Kim Kibum is.

“Do enlighten us, your majesty.” Changmin mocked, though the smirk on his face clearly showed his interest on whatever Kibum is planning on his sick, twisted mind. Kyuhyun so badly wanted to hex his cousin to oblivion as he met those sly eyes that were swirling with infinite possibilities of humiliating him with every possible opportunity that arises. He wanted to voice out that whatever humiliating plans Kibum has should be reserved to unwitting Gryffindors, but Kyuhyun has that feeling that his opinion will most likely be ignored.

“How far is it to the Yule ball?”

“Uh… roughly a week?” Changmin, the ever so slow one, never hid his confusion as he voiced out the answer. He had to admit, Kyuhyun is a bit confused as well but a quick glance over his cousin somehow sent an idea up his mind, followed by signals — signals of his own destruction, of course. “What does that have to do with our entertainment, though?”

Changmin’s question was left ignored as Kyuhyun chose to lock eyes with Jonghyun instead of looking at his cousin. His blank eyes met with the hatsall’s glassy ones, a clear indication that those gears on his half Ravenclaw mind were already twisting and turning. The Slytherin seeker had a half mind to curse under his breath when Jonghyun’s eyes lit up a bit, like a lamp slowly brightening with delicate turns on its knob. Lee Jonghyun is a valuable dark horse in a game, a piece that Kyuhyun always wanted to be on his side. Yet now, as Jonghyun’s once-in-a-blue-moon smirk slowly rose to life, Kyuhyun thought Lee Jonghyun is definitely going to be his most dangerous opponent this time. It makes him want to admit defeat at this early stage of their humiliating and dignity shaming mind game, especially when Lee Jonghyun is teaming up with his evil cousin.

“And how long did it take you, Changmin, to pester Victoria Song to go with you to the ball?” Kibum’s smirk was wide now, almost sneering at Kyuhyun who hissed lamely while Jonghyun chuckled to himself in pure amazement.

“Ah, so this is how it is. Interesting.”

“What is? Come on guys, tell me. And I didn’t pester her, not at all!” Changmin half whined yet Kibum only chuckled at him. Kyuhyun wanted to punch him and his annoying eye smile so bad.

“So how long again, Changmin?”

“Three days.” Changmin grumbled as Kibum turned to Jonghyun who was wearing an amused expression that sent shivers up Kyuhyun’s spine.

“Jonghyun?” Kibum was clearly on a roll now and all Kyuhyun could do was watch with bated breath as Jonghyun smiled innocently, yet those eyes of his were swirling maniacally. It almost made Kyuhyun run to his room and never emerge again until the term resumes. That’s the Slytherin way after all, isn’t it? But something tells him to stay, and prove them that he’s not gonna back out on this one. Maybe it was the same something that made the sorting hat sputter nonsense six years ago during his sorting ceremony, about Kyuhyun having a courageous streak hidden inside him. Well that was before Kyuhyun told him to fuck off, making the sorting hat immediately yell _“SLYTHERIN!”_ , much to Kyuhyun’s pleasure and the sorting hat’s annoyance.

“Took me two days and a half to get Hyerim say yes. How about you, Kibum?”

So that’s how it is, huh?

“Oh. A few hours for Yewon. Currently the fastest one I got since Eunhye on that Hogsmeade weekend last month.”

“I still don’t get it, guys. What’s the connection with…” Kyuhyun almost growled as realization hit Changmin a tad too late, yet the smirk on his annoying face made up for his slow brain.

“So, on average, it roughly takes a guy 2 days at most to ask a girl out to a date.” Kibum half sneered at Kyuhyun before he leaned back on the couch while crossing his legs. Blimey, he really does remind Kyuhyun of his annoying father. “How about you, cousin dearest, how long have you been chasing the lioness’ tail again?”

Kyuhyun could only grumble irritably, fighting down the hot blush climbing up his neck as Changmin and Jonghyun chuckled at his embarrassment.

“What was that again?” Kyuhyun glared at Kibum as the other smirked at him, as if he already won this gamble that they were about to play before it has even started. Prick.

“Five years.” Kyuhyun hissed as mocking laughter echoed through the bricked walls of the common room. Kyuhyun glared at Changmin who’s responsible for the loudest, high-pitched laughter echoing right now (got it from great great great great aunt Bellatrix, he says) and it made his hand itch to take his wand and throw a good curse or two at Changmin. Or Kibum. Or maybe both, that is if he doesn’t die in shame first.

“Now, now, let’s understand my cousin’s predicament first.” Kibum drawled once more as he waved his hand, effectively catching Changmin’s attention once more. Then he leaned forward and looked at Kyuhyun squarely, his eyes challenging every nerve in Kyuhyun’s body. “It’s not easy chasing after the lioness when she has an army of protective boys around him.”

“Let’s also take account that this army is made up of 2 boys.” Jonghyun chuckled and Kyuhyun contemplated on whether he should curse Jonghyun as well.  A hatstall between a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin is very dangerous and should be considered illegal.

“Just get it over with, Kibum.” Kyuhyun found himself agitated and his only mistake was that he showed it to his cousin who’s clearly satisfied on trampling with his ego. Said cousin chuckled before he locked eyes with Kyuhyun, and it almost made Kyuhyun cower in fear, if not for the fact that he grew up meeting the same gaze his cousin has from his father.

“2 days, cousin dearest.” Kibum calmly said and it made Kyuhyun clench his fist. “Let’s see if you can get the almighty Lee Sungmin as your date to the Yule ball within 2 days. After all, even Changmin here did it.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Well, shite.

“What’s in it for me?” Kyuhyun thanked Merlin that his voice didn’t quiver when his insides are already trembling.

“You get the girl, obviously. If you lose… guess who’s going on a skinny dip on the Black lake in front of the whole school body the day after the Yule ball?” Kyuhyun scoffed as he crossed his arms, blatantly ignoring the three’s laughter. Kibum and his sadistic ideas are great, only if you’re not the victim. His eyes darted from Changmin to Jonghyun and lastly to his cousin. A smirk slowly crept up on his face before he chuckled on his own.

“If I win,” The laughter quickly died and three pairs of eyes locked onto him. Kyuhyun looked at Jonghyun with a sadistic feeling creeping in his veins. “You’ll do all my assignments for the rest of the term.” The sound of Jonghyun’s groan was almost music in Kyuhyun’s ears. Of course, Jonghyun dislikes doing assignments for others just because he’s supposed to be intelligent. Then Kyuhyun turned to Changmin whose smirk faltered.

“Extra three hours of quidditch practice for you.” Changmin’s mouth opened in protest but Kyuhyun would not have any of it. “And you get to be on locker room cleaning duty. Every day. For the rest of the term.”

“That is if you win, cousin dearest.” Kibum called out, his challenging look still present as if he is very confident that he’ll win despite whatever miracle Kyuhyun calls.

“And yes, cousin dearest, you better prepare that skinny dipping skill you have next week.” The smirk faltering on Kibum’s face was definitely worth it in Kyuhyun’s opinion.

“Oh, we’ll see about that, _cousin dearest_.”  Kibum hissed and it was so gratifying for Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stood and smirked at the three before playfully saluting at them, an act that annoys Kibum greatly, and then with a cock of an eyebrow, he turned and went his merry way towards his bunker.

And suddenly, the common room seemed to be welcoming again, in fact it was in its most welcoming aura since Kyuhyun was sorted in Slytherin. Now, he prays to Slytherin (and maybe to Gryffindor as well) that he comes up with a solid plan to snag Lee Sungmin within 2 days.

* * *

36 hours. Kyuhyun has 36 hours left to snag Sungmin. 36 hours left to devise a perfect plan to make her agree to go to the ball with him. 36 freaking hours to win the bet and avoid skinny dipping on the Black lake with all the Hogwarts population watching his demise. At least Sungmin’s sitting across from him with that serious expression as though she’s formulating another play for her team’s next match. Did he mentioned she looked cute with that eyebrows curved and eyes ablaze while staring at her breakfast?

Right. Great morning indeed.

“Good morning, cousin. Nice weather isn’t it?” Kibum strode towards the Slytherin table and sat beside Kyuhyun with a mocking bright expression on his face before taking a sip on a goblet that magically appeared in front of them. “Ah, nothing beats iced pumpkin juice in the morning.”

Kyuhyun sighed irritably before glancing over Kibum who’s still wearing a smug expression and eyes swirling with sadistic tendencies. He cocked an eyebrow at the guy in front of him, only earning an amused chuckle.

“Too early ahead on your obsessing, eh? How about you put your obsession to use and ask her to the ball, yes? Or would you prefer flashing your unimpressive manly bits to the whole Hogwarts populace?”

“Do me a favor, cousin dearest, and fuck off.”

“That hurts, cousin dearest. You of all people should know that you’re my favorite male cousin. It hurts that you treat me like this.” Kibum drawled (really, it’s getting on Kyuhyun’s nerves now), his sentence dripping of pure sarcasm as he wiped his spoon and fork with a clean table napkin before digging in on his plate.

“Funny you say that, with the 2 day wager you put on my head. I totally feel the love, dear cousin of mine. And for the record I’m you’re only male cousin, so shut up.”

“True enough.” Kibum chuckled and it only made Kyuhyun irritated more.

“Why don’t you irritate others with your _pleasing_ aura? Perhaps Changmin or Jonghyun?”

“Changmin’s still drooling and Jonghyun’s off to satisfy his Ravenclaw craving for wisdom and intelligence.”

“Great.” Kyuhyun hissed as he finished his plate begrudgingly, his eyes already going back to staring at Sungmin who was now looking back at him. For a nanosecond, Kyuhyun felt his heart skip a beat, but he took control quickly and flashed a smirk. Kyuhyun watched Sungmin squeak before she glared at him and turned her attention to that chaser Jung who was talking animatedly with his arms. The chaser stole a quick glance over where Sungmin was staring at earlier and eventually met Kyuhyun’s gaze and the short eye contact they shared quickly turned into a glaring contest that only broke when someone tugged at Yunho’s arm and caught his attention.

“Smooth, cousin, real smooth.” Kyuhyun turned his glare towards Kibum who was eating haughtily with his back straight and expression stoic; the perfect epitome of a pureblood asshat. Kyuhyun grumbled before he slightly pushed his plate in front of him and gathered his things. Better get out of the great hall than spend time with his cousin degrading every fiber of his being just to get the hang of it. “Leaving too soon?”

“None of your business, cousin.” Kyuhyun muttered as he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned towards the massive doors, his eyes glancing towards the Gryffindor table to see Sungmin gathering her things as well. And if it isn’t pure luck, it seems like Donghae and Hyukjae are nowhere to be found and Yunho seems to be preoccupied with that 6th year vixen. Tough guy Kangin is also out of the picture. Ah, Kyuhyun could already smell the sweet taste of victory.

“Kyuhyunnie dearest, a piece of advice.” Kyuhyun almost groaned, a whole morning of exchanging sarcastic terms of endearment with his cousin is taking a toll on his patience meter already. One more dearest thrown to him and he’s sure his cousin will be at the receiving end of a bat-bogey hex. Kyuhyun took a deep breath and glanced impatiently at Kibum who was smirking at him widely. From the corner of his eyes, Kyuhyun could already see Sungmin quickly trudging her way out of the Great Hall, probably avoiding the blokes on her heels.

“Make it fast, Kibum. I don’t have all day for your sarcasm.”

“What’s gotten your knickers in a bunch?” Kibum craned his head and his smirk grew wider if, that was even possible. Then he looked back at Kyuhyun with that annoying eye smile of his — quite unnerving if you ask Kyuhyun, seeing that eye smile partnered with a mischievous smile on Kibum’s usually stoic face. It felt like he was staring face to face with someone much evil than Lord Voldemort. Or worst, someone much worse than is father.

“Ah, I see. Go on ahead, Kyuhyun, but do remember Jonghyun’s words last night.” Kyuhyun resisted the urge to stomp his feet as Kibum bid his time before finally speaking. “To catch the golden snitch, you must corner it when no one’s attention is on it, not when everyone’s attention is on it.”

“I know that, Kibum.”

“Well then go ahead, Kyuhyun. Good luck. Do remember as well that time is already running out. Tic-toc-tic-toc.” Kibum chuckled as Kyuhyun growled and marched his way out of the great hall. He was too warped up in his own rage that he collided with someone halfway out of the noisy hall. He quickly muttered an apology, not even looking up to see who he collided with and he wouldn’t have cared if not for the girly voice that called out to him.

“Stressed out being dateless to the ball, Cho?” Kyuhyun looked up to see fellow Slytherin Kim Hyuna chewing a gum noisily with an annoyed expression before she went her way to breakfast.  Kyuhyun scoffed, sending one last glare at the strutting girl before he half sprinted out of the great hall to _‘catch up’_ with the Gryffindor quidditch captain.

* * *

Kyuhyun wasted 12 precious hours in his quest to snag Sungmin Lee to the ball, and he blames it all on his grinning cousin. Never in his whole existence did he saw Kibum grin the whole day, and he has the worse imitation of the Cheshire cat and an even worst imitation of the cat that got the canary. In Kyuhyun’s opinion, his cousin looked more like a constipated Mrs. Norris. He didn’t even have any idea why several girls (okay, a few. Fine, a dozen. Maybe some more. Look, he’s not keeping track of them, alright?) go swoon and make a fool out of themselves just because that stoic and mysterious pureblood asshat went out of his way and sported a maniac grin the whole day.

So why was Kyuhyun blaming his asshat cousin, you ask?

Why, he brought him bad luck today, that’s why. Ever since his cousin sat beside him that breakfast, everything went down the drain for Kyuhyun.

As soon as he stepped out of the great hall that morning, Lee Sungmin vanished into thin air. He scoured the usual hallways (under the disguise of doing his prefect rounds, of course) the whole morning only to find not even the slightest dust from her. Plus the fact that the rabid fanboys started to clog up the hallways annoyed him, though he felt a bit better to dodge some points and hex some of them at that time of the morning.

The thing about being sorted in Slytherin is that there is hardly any class that they share with Gryffindors. For the professors, it is a relief because it minimizes the overly unhealthy competition (that often ends up with a trip to the hospital wing and/or detention) between the two houses. For the Gryffindors, it is a bit annoying, because they do not get to show their stupid and idiotic bravery over perfectly thrown insults by the Slytherins. The Slytherins show the same sentiments with the Gryffindors just this once, because they don’t get to show their cunning and cleverness on creating an insult at every opportunity that arises and throw them perfectly at unsuspecting Gryffindors.

For Kyuhyun, it’s not just a bit annoying but overly huge annoying because 6th year Slytherins only shares 3 subjects with 6th year Gryffindors: Transfiguration, Herbology and Ancient Runes; The first two taught by a Gryffindor professor and the Gryffindor Head of house himself respectively (tough chance Kyuhyun can throw in a good yet subtle move on Sungmin under the watchful eyes of Professor Longbottom) and the last one an elective that Sungmin didn’t chose to take that year.

So Kyuhyun could only grumble to himself as Professor Bell carefully yet enthusiastically went through the steps on how to transfigure a quill in front of each student to a functional feather duster. He didn’t even contemplated the importance of having a quill transfigured into a useless cleaning utensil because that wasn’t the matter of importance at that moment. The more important matter at hand was the wide gap he has from Sungmin who’s sitting too far from him and is usually surrounded with the bloody chaser and annoying beaters.

And the fact that Kibum was sitting next to him and muttering ‘tic-toc-tic-toc’ every so often almost drove Kyuhyun to the edge.

“Let’s see you do it this time, Mr. Cho.” Kyuhyun was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost jumped when Professor Bell materialized in front of him. He mustered his usual grin, glancing over Sungmin from a few seats in front and successfully catching her eye before playfully winking at her. The startled expression that came with her usual glare looked so cute on her that made Kyuhyun almost squeal in delight. He looked up at Professor Bell who had her eyebrow cocked at him before he swished his wand over the feather. Though, instead of the required feather duster, a single rose with the color of the crimson banners of Gryffindor appeared on the table. Kyuhyun wasted no time and offered the rose to the professor as teasing jeers and low yet playful whistles erupted from the Slytherin side of the room. The glares he received from the Gryffindors were satisfying and he almost gloated in arrogance when Professor Bell let out an amused chuckle and slightly tossed the rose on the desk.

“Nice try, Mr. Cho, but I’m afraid I already have a date to the Yule ball. Go find your luck with somebody else, and maybe have a sip or two of Felix Felicis while you’re at it. For sheer, dumb luck, yes?” Kyuhyun willed down the hot blush rapidly making its way on his cheeks as taunting and mocking laughter erupted on the walls, with Kibum’s laughter the most taunting and Changmin’s guffaws the loudest of them all. It almost made him forget that both Gryffindors and _his fellow Slytherins_ laughed at his failed attempt of entertainment.

Thank Merlin the shrill sound of the bell resounded and the class was dismissed with a buzzing laughter humming among the students.

“Never got over your petty crush over Professor Bell, no?” Kibum chided as they went out of the room with Changmin in tow, singing the tic-toc song (clever, Kyuhyun, very.) with every step he took. Kyuhyun paid the two no heed as he subtlety crane his neck to look for Sungmin who, again, vanished without a trace. Irritation crept up at him when Kibum joined Changmin in singing the tic-toc song

“Let’s see who sings that tic-toc song next week and doesn’t get annoyed.” Kyuhyun grumbled before he stormed off to his next class with his so called friends in tow and singing the damned song until they reached their classroom.

* * *

Herbology was just as worse as Transfiguration. Or maybe it’s much worse than Transfiguration. It seemed like Kyuhyun took a liter of Felix Felicis with the unbelievable luck he had when he managed to stand next to Sungmin that afternoon without that chaser Jung hovering near her. But of course, too much Felix Felicis, as they say, is dangerous to one’s health. Let’s just say that those freaking Mandrakes got a set of powerful lungs loud enough to knock some students unconscious and drown out whatever Kyuhyun was about to yell at Sungmin.

At least Kibum was one of the students that got knocked off. Who’s laughing now, asshat?

Apparently still Kibum, because Kyuhyun was _volunteered_ by Professor Longbottom to drag his cousin towards the hospital wing, shooting out one of his few chances of asking Sungmin to the ball. The kick he gave Kibum on his gut when Madam Pomfrey wasn’t looking didn’t even gave the slightest consolation Kyuhyun had expected to gain.

So that afternoon, he channeled all his frustrations on his members during quidditch practice.

“You call that flying, Shim?! Are you kidding me right now?” Kyuhyun yelled as he hovered over the hoops and glared at his chasers. Then he turned towards Lee Howon, his fastest chaser, before taunting him. “Losing your touch already, Hoya?”

“Geez, captain. Whatever’s gotten your knickers in a twist, don’t channel it on us. Well, maybe to Changmin, yes.” Hoya grumbled as Changmin protested.

“Hey! I’m here, you know.”

“Well, don’t just hover there. Porskoff ploy. Now!” Kyuhyun glared at his chasers before barking at them, and he almost smirked at their startled expressions (Changmin almost fell off his broom). A gust of chilly, winter wind swept pass Kyuhyun, and he had half a mind to think that the chasers purposely did that to annoy him. But he didn’t care the least, because his mind was still full of a thousand ways to torture his players for the next two and a half hours while thinking of ways to corner _his_ golden snitch.

Two and a half hours later and Kyuhyun felt that invigorating feeling after torturing his team, especially Changmin. Oh, he could clearly see him cleaning the locker room for the rest of the term. He had that extra spring on every step he took as he left the pitch after barking orders his keeper, Junghoon or something, to return the supplies to Madam Hooch’s office. He chuckled to himself as he turned towards the hallway leading to the dungeons, his grin growing wider as the warm aura of the common room welcomed him.

“So have you heard, dear cousin?” Kyuhyun almost jumped when his cousin materialized beside him, face buried in a thick, smelly book. Though even the musty pages couldn’t hide the Cheshire grin he’s sporting. It makes Kyuhyun want to kick him in the gut once more, maybe kicking his cousin while conscious feels more gratifying.

“Heard what?”

“Tough guy Kangin seemed to have closed in on the golden snitch.” Kibum drawled (ugh, Kyuhyun totally hates that act now) before he closed his book and turned towards Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, on the other hand, swallowed hard as he felt all the blood drain from his face. Great. Shite. Damn that imaginary Felix Felicis from Professor Bell. “But lucky for you, Sungmin seemed to have politely asked for some time to think about it. But nevertheless, ready to flash your… _disturbing_ manly bits, dear cousin?”

Kyuhyun could only clench his fist and glare at his cousin who was chuckling at him with pure and dark malice. He refused to admit defeat this way, not when he had mustered all his efforts into devising a plan (well, not really a solid plan) only to get shot down by Kim Youngwoon. Kyuhyun found himself opening his mouth for a (lame) retort when the doors behind them opened and a new student stood behind them. He almost forgot that they were standing just a few steps away from the doors and entirely blocking the entrance. Well, frankly Kyuhyun doesn’t give a damn. To hell with the newcomer student.

“So, I wasn’t informed that the hallway is blocked by two idiotic cousins who were engaged on a pathetic glaring contest.” Kyuhyun glared at the newcomer, and if it isn’t his luck, it’s the annoying Kim Hyuna once more. He opened his mouth and was about to tell her to fuck off when something clicked in his mind.

Damn, why hasn’t he thought of _her_ earlier?

Hyuna stomped her foot impatiently, gum popping noisily on her mouth before she shoved her way in between Kyuhyun and Kibum and made her way towards her room. A smirk slowly crept up on Kyuhyun’s face as his mind starting formulating the much awaited plan to finally snag Lee Sungmin. Maybe Professor Bell’s Felix Felicis worked well, too well that it even sent a stray bludger on his way. And Kyuhyun is definitely using this stray bludger wisely to get his golden snitch.

“No. Maybe you’re the one who should prepare flashing your bits to the whole Hogwarts populace, cousin dearest.”

* * *

Needless to say, Kyuhyun found himself in an empty classroom with Kim Hyuna the next day, four hours before the bet ends.

“What’s in it for me?” Kyuhyun watched as Hyuna sat on one of the tables on the empty classroom they were in right now. She crossed her legs, robes parting to show some skin as she chewed a gum rather noisily. It annoyed Kyuhyun to no end, but he was in a desperate time, and desperate times call for desperate measures. Bloody hell, after a whole morning of hearing the tic-toc song not only from Kibum and Changmin but from the whole sixth year Slytherins, he was driven to the edge. Damned that cousin of his for blabbing out the bet to their housemates, and the nerve of the guy to proclaim that Kyuhyun was already at the losing side was the icing on the cake.

He hadn’t really thought out this encounter with Hyuna, just grabbing the girl as soon as he saw her that afternoon and dragged her to the nearest empty classroom before explaining his plan. Now, he kind of regrets it. After all, no Slytherin would do someone a favor without something in exchange. Not even his best mates wouldn’t do it even if it is a life or death situation. Who’s to say Hyuna will when her only interaction with Kyuhyun was a brief summer fling that ended in a disaster 2 years ago?

He should have really thought thoroughly about this.

“Well?” Hyuna drawled, well tried to drawl with the gum and all, as she cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun then decided that drawling made it to the list of things that greatly annoyed him, just under Kim Youngwoon and his cousin at the top of the list. And Hyuna was currently climbing up as well, if she won’t agree to his proposition any time soon.

Yep, any time soon, because at any moment now the _golden snitch_ would definitely pass the corridor outside the room they were in (hopefully without the _beaters_ and/or the _keepers_ flanking her) after a few hours of quidditch practice. And any second wasted on negotiating and thinking of a bribe is a precious second wasted. He couldn’t let this chance get away, not when he was almost this close to grabbing the snitch and earn…well, earn a date to the ball.

“You know, you never did this. Acting on impulse and stuff, it’s so…un-Slytherin of you. You should leave the impulsiveness to the Gryffs.” Hyuna then jumped down from the desk and went towards the door while blowing a rather big bubble from her gum.

Well great, there goes the stray bludger. So much for hoping.

"Do me a favor and hand your pompous cousin’s ass back to him, yeah?" Hyuna blew a big bubble from her gum before letting it pop noisily. Kyuhyun suppressed the urge to wince as he watched the deflated gum make its way back to Hyuna’s mouth. Though the handing back of Kibum’s ass sounded reassuring enough, he’s not sure if that’s the only favor the girl will be asking from him.

He decided he didn't care.

"What are you still waiting for?" Hyuna called out and Kyuhyun trudged towards the corridor. He knew he didn't need to act to make this plan work, because he already felt irritated and annoyed. Curse that gum.

He felt himself growling lowly as he heard the girl chew noisily and he knew Hyuna was doing it on purpose to annoy him. He turned around, facing her with a glare as they arrived at the end of the hallway that was directly facing the one where the golden snitch would be coming from. Oh, he hoped for sweet Slytherin that this plan better work. Or else it's to the ball with himself or a date with two months’ worth of assignments.

"Stop it." Kyuhyun hissed while sending a glare at Hyuna who just smirked at him, gum still popping inside her mouth.

"What?" Hyuna raised an eyebrow as faint footsteps echoed from the other end of the hallway and it almost made Kyuhyun swallow hard. Well, here goes nothing.

"You're annoying. How many times do I have to tell you to stop it." Kyuhyun hissed yet his words echoed through the walls. Thankfully, Hyuna got the sign and purred with that annoying voice of hers.

"But Kyuhyunnie dearest~ you promised me!" Hyuna made a move and rubbed his arm gently and Kyuhyun fought hard not to grimace. In the corner of his eyes, he could barely see his target frozen at the other end's corner, as if contemplating to continue walking or not.

"Promised you what?" Irritation bubbled inside Kyuhyun and he didn't even held back as he hissed at Hyuna once more. He only hopes his target wouldn't walk out on him right now. He heard Hyuna huffed annoyingly as she stomped her foot hard. It felt as though the girl really was irritated.

"You said we're going together to the Yule ball!"

"I didn't. Stop hallucinating." Kyuhyun looked back at Hyuna who wore an amused expression though her voice was laced with annoyance and anger. It was a wonder how she did it, yet Kyuhyun never wanted to know how. The fact that she can do that gives him enough of the creeps already.

"What? Now you're dumping me?!"

"No. How could I dump someone I've never been with?" Kyuhyun drawled (yes he swore he'll try not to do it next time) as Hyuna gasped as though it was a scandalous thing. But the faked shock only lasted for a few seconds before Hyuna made a comeback. She stepped forward, too close to Kyuhyun and made lazy patterns on his chest. This time he didn't even suppressed the shiver (from disgust of course) that ran through his spine. Then Hyuna purred as she looked up and blinked her eyes furiously, as if charming Kyuhyun but she only evoked revolt from the guy.

"Surely you can...reconsider, yes? I promise you'll have a good time with me to the ball."

"No. I told you I already have a date." This made Hyuna change expressions from flirty to downright angry and jealous. It was as if everything she was doing was true, but Kyuhyun didn't care the least. Why? Because he saw his target backing away and he had to move fast. Lucky for him he caught her shocked gaze, eyes big as if she’s a hippogriff caught on a lumos light. A small smirk made its way to his lips as he didn’t broke eye contact with the girl from the other end of the hallway. At least the Felix Felicis potion is still working.

"Oh really? Stop playing with me Cho! If I didn't know any better, you're the one hallucinating!" Okay, that hurt. Kyuhyun momentarily broke his gaze from his target to make sure he sent the most withering glare he could muster at Hyuna before gripping her arm a bit hard and pushed her slightly off of him.

_You'll pay for that._

Yet Hyuna only smirked at him.

_I'd like to see you try._

"I'm not. In fact my date's here." Kyuhyun growled as he walked past Hyuna, bumping her shoulder hard in the process, and walked towards the other end of the hallway, his sly eyes meeting those doe like ones once more and he almost smirked when he heard a squeak and a frantic shuffle of feet.

Too late for that.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you for ages, you know. Come on, I'll walk you to your tower." Kyuhyun dared not to look at her expression and decided to just grab her arm, and boy did he almost jump for joy. He slightly dragged the startled Gryffindor away from Hyuna who let out a scandalized, yet albeit fake, gasp before cursing him loudly. The cursing may be far more real than the gasp. Thank Merlin the girl he's dragging is still too stunned to react because he knew he's dead once she gained her wits. He sneaked a look at his fellow Slytherin who immediately smirked as soon as their eyes met. Then Hyuna did a playful salute before blowing a bubble from her gum and popping it as soon as it got bigger. And Kyuhyun knew he owe the girl a real deep shite big one that he dreads to do.

* * *

Kyuhyun should have known that the lioness would regain her senses too soon, too soon to let him even think of a way to convince her to agree with his impulsive plan. A well-aimed punch at his back along with a kick on his shin was definitely a proof that he's definitely on his way to his own demise.

Fiesty. This is the very reason why he wanted this girl to himself.

"Let go of me you slimy piece of–" 

Well, he could always turn a deaf ear on that filthy mouth of hers. He should remind himself to buy a soap to rinse her mouth if he survives this night. A painful surge ran through his shin and it made Kyuhyun halt his steps and hiss painfully. The girl can kick, he gives her that. He let go of her hand and turned to glare at her.

“What the hell is your problem, woman?” Kyuhyun glowered at Sungmin, hair tousled from the breeze that’s playing through the pitch, smudges of icy mud on her cheeks and eyes glaring sharp daggers at him. Kyuhyun swore she’s much beautiful this way and he almost lost his control. He heard her scoff before she freed herself from his grip before brandishing her wand and pointed it at him.

Well, he totally forgot that Lee Sungmin can be very dangerous if she wants to.

“And you have the audacity to ask me that, Cho?” Kyuhyun winced as Sungmin growled and stepped closer, wand almost touching his neck. This part where Sungmin threatens to hex him to the next oblivion wasn’t really included in the plan.

“Well, don’t you think I just solved both our problems?” Kyuhyun chuckled nervously as he tried to step back, only to have Sungmin’s wand edged closer to his throat.

“You telling that Slytherin slu–”

“Language.” Kyuhyun winced as he ignored the pointed glare from Sungmin before she continued.

“–that we’re going to the Yule ball is my problem, you git! Bloody hell, if this gets out… shite, this is Kim Hyuna we’re talking about! What are the chances that this news will be out before dinner…hell, if this goes out to Dwiddle-dee and Dwiddle-dum and Ryeowook and…”

Kyuhyun tried to shrug nonchalantly as he ignored the beads of cold sweat running down his temple while Sungmin was obviously having a breakdown. She suddenly withdrew her wand and started pacing frantically in front of him and he swallowed down the small smile threatening to spill on his face. Sungmin suffering from a nervous breakdown is too cute for her own good.  

“Well, let’s look on the bright side, shall we? I’ve finally shrugged Hyuna off of my back and the herd of blokes trying to ask you out to the ball will definitely stay away from you. The least you could say is thank you.”

Sungmin suddenly stopped her monologue and turned towards Kyuhyun with a blank expression and Kyuhyun wan’t sure if it was a good sign or not.

“I didn’t ask for your help, Cho! I was about to say yes to Young–”

“Too bad you’re stuck with me.” Kyuhyun said in a cold voice. His blood turned cold as well as soon as he heard Sungmin’s alleged plan to say yes to Kangin and he thank heavens he managed to corner her first. He didn’t pay any heed to the seething girl in front of him, wand already raised and a number of hexes already at the tip of her tongue.

“I never said yes.”

“Too bad that isn’t what Hyuna heard. Give the girl ten minutes tops and the whole population of Hogwarts would have heard that the great Cho Kyuhyun is going to the ball with Lee Sungmin.” Kyuhyun drawled yet deep inside he’s already jumping for joy, because he gets the girl _and_ his so called friends lost the bet. He could totally remember how Kibum is such a sore loser and Kyuhyun resisted the urge to smirk. Who’s laughing now, asshat?

Sungmin suddenly shrieked, stomping her foot as she flailed her hands and Kyuhyun almost squealed at her adorable state (though he have no idea how her killing aura looked adorable to him, must be true love). Kyuhyun sighed dramatically, effectively catching Sungmin’s glaring eyes. Well, here goes nothing.

“Tell you what, you go to the ball with me and you can ask any favor you want.” This seemed to peak Sungmin’s interest and Kyuhyun swore he would never let anyone get favors from him ever. The favors he did for this damned bet would definitely last him a lifetime already. (Hey, it’s a Slytherin thing, they don’t just run around and do favors for people, you know.)

“Anything?” Sungmin asked with a small voice, the gears on her head seemed to be turning and Kyuhyun would definitely not take favors from anyone, especially from Sungmin from now on.

“Yes. Anything. I can even let your pathetic seeker catch the snitch on our next game.”

“No. We’ll definitely win fair and square on the game.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Kyuhyun smirked as he raised his eyebrow just so he could annoy Sungmin.  Sungmin however, sent him a suspicious look that made him sigh.

“How sure am I that you’d do the end of your deal?”

“Did I trick you about that secret passageway to the pitch that you’ve been using every day?” A blush crept towards Sungmin’s cheeks. Ah, so his hunch is correct, the reason she quickly vanishes was because of the secret passage he showed her.

“I don’t trust the likes of you Cho.”

“But you did that last time. And besides, do I look like I trust the likes of you, Sungmin?” Well, Kyuhyun did trusted Hyukjae and Donghae, but Sungmin didn’t need to know that. In fact, he’d very much prefer that Sungmin wouldn’t know about the whole ordeal with the two beaters.

“One favor. Anything I ask.”

“Yes.”

“And no funny business from today until the ball.” Kyuhyun scoffed before he motioned towards his hand outstretched to Sungmin.

“Are we going to wait for the ball hearing about your conditions?” Kyuhyun resisted the urge to smirk as she received a glare from the Gryffindor. “Well, since you’ve been setting conditions here…”

“No funny business Cho. I mean it.”

“I just want you to keep this whole deal a secret, you know. Like… I asked you properly to the ball and shit.” Kyuhyun muttered as Sungmin cocked an amused brow at him.

“And what if I don’t?”

“Well… at this rate, Hyuna probably announced the news to half the students anyway… you can thank me for the tons of homework waiting for you.”

“I still have Youngwoon though.”

“Ah, but who’s to say he didn’t ask anybody else after hearing the great news?” The feeling of triumph was one of the best feelings that Kyuhyun liked to get basked in. Especially if said triumph is anything related to Sungmin. And now as he looked at Sungmin who’s dejected sigh signaled his triumph, he couldn’t help but feel the victorious shiver on his spine. Then finally, the Gryffindor took Kyuhyun’s hand and shook it gently yet firmly.

“Deal.”

* * *

Kyuhyun could still feel his hand getting warm from the brief handshake he had with Sungmin as he made his way to the dungeons. A smile was permanently etched on his face while he said the password and the door creaked, revealing the dark and warm common room he had always loved. His eyes quickly zoned in on a group of boys lounging on some couches fidgeting and the smile seemed to grow wider.

He walked towards them with a spring on each of his steps while blatantly ignoring the hush whispers of the students that were currently staying on the room. On the corner of his eyes, he saw Hyuna perched on a table with a smirk as she chewed her gum noisily, yet he continued to trudge down the couches.

“Ah nice night, isn’t it boys?” Kyuhyun called out as he plopped on a love seat across the three who wore blank expressions. Kyuhyun smirked at them as he lounged on the soft cushion of the seat while his cousin glared daggers at him. He then crossed his legs and met the glare with eyes twinkling in revenge before he opened his mouth and spat out the words that annoyed him greatly these past few days. Oh how, he waited for so long to finally say it to Kibum.

“Guess who’s flashing his manly bits to the whole Hogwarts populace, dear cousin?”

And the Slytherin common room seemed to be the most welcoming place Kyuhyun had ever stayed at as he sang that damned tic-toc song on his way towards his bunk.


	3. In which Professor Bell teaches everyone how to waltz and Hyukjae receives a smelly family heirloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Professor Bell teaches everyone how to waltz and Hyukjae receives a smelly family heirloom
> 
> PS: Edited 4/4/2018

Never in Sungmin's life had she thought there would be a time that she would dread to be in the Gryffindor common room. Never had she thought there would be a time that her fellow Gryffindors would stare at her and whisper behind her back. Never had she thought she would feel so isolated on the very room she considers her second home, closely tied with the quidditch pitch.

Well, it never did happen anyway, because the moment she entered the common room, nothing was amiss. The seventh years were still goofing around, the fifth years were playing a round of exploding snap with eyebrows almost singed off, the fourth years were still having fun practicing the waltz on one side, the third years were sulking for not being able to attend the yule ball, the second years were huddled over an alcove rushing to finish some essay for tomorrow and the first years were still in awe after staying at Hogwarts for almost 4 months. This means good news because that meant Hyuna hadn't started spreading the news. It almost made her sigh in relief. Almost.

Because then there was her fellow sixth year Yunho whose eyes were locked on hers while cuddling with Jaejoong on one corner.

Yunho.

Shite.

Everything came rushing back to her. The thought of the boy and the incident that happened earlier almost made her stomp and lash out at random people. Yet she restrained herself as it would be un-Gryffindor like of her to do such thing. One thing was certain though; she never thought she'd live the day that her almighty self would make a deal with a Slytherin, much less the golden boy of Slytherin Cho Kyuhyun.

She felt like she betrayed her own house and it's worse than losing the House cup **_and_** World cup against Slytherin at the same time. But they can't know, not now when the weight of her decisions is still slowly sinking in her fuzzy mind and definitely not now when she hasn't thought of a better solution to deal with her house's accusations and judgement.

A shaky smile forced its way to her lips as she walked towards the couch Yunho and Jaejoong were lounging on, hoping to Godric Gryffindor that she doesn't look suspicious with her wobbly limbs and partially ducked head. And Merlin was she grateful when she reached the sofa despite the fact that her body seemed to be trembling inside. Well, fuck, who wouldn't feel like that when you realize that you just agreed to go the ball with the slimiest, most disgusting jerk in the world (okay, she was exaggerating, but you get the point)?

"You look like you're constipated, Ming." Yunho chuckled as Sungmin stood in front of him while Jaejoong joined quietly. Sungmin swallowed hard before she forced another smile and opened her mouth yet before she could utter some random words, the portrait door creaked open followed by frantic footsteps.

"Sungmin-ah, is it really true?" A cold feeling rushed through Sungmin's spine as Dwiddle-dee and Dwiddle-dum stumbled noisily inside the common room with unreadable expressions, yet their eyes mirrored mischief and excitement. All Sungmin could do was swallow hard as Yunho cocked an eyebrow at the two.

"Is what true?" Yunho asked and Sungmin felt her life flashed in front of her eyes as a familiar smirk crept up from Donghae and Hyukjae. Shite. Seems like luck had ran out for Sungmin.

"That Sungminnie will go to the ball with Slytherin star seeker Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin's knees almost gave out on her, the room seemed too quiet all of a sudden with eyes piercing through her. Buckets of cold sweat rolled down her back and making her quidditch robes stick to her skin like a second layer, yet it wasn't the cause of her discomfort, not when Sungmin had the undivided attention of every Gryffindor in the common room. A movement caught the corner of her eye and she was certain it was Youngwoon stumbling towards the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories. Great.

"Well?" Yunho's voice called out and his deep voice bouncing through the crimson colored walls felt like hearing the sound of nails screeching on the board or even worst, Mrs. Norris's purr. Sungmin winced lightly before she took a deep breath and faced her friends' expecting stares. "Is it true?"

Why was it hard to admit it? Gryffindors pride themselves in being brave yet here she was, seriously considering to hide in her room until the semester resumes next year. Was it really that hard to admit the truth? Or maybe she could hide the truth and resort to lies, deny everything and let that insufferable git look like a desperate bloke spreading rumors. But the nagging feeling inside her screamed how she would never go back against her words because Gryffindors never do.

Thanks for the confidence boost, Godric Gryffindor.

But Gryffindors never made deals with Slytherins too, not once as far as she knew. Does agreeing to the deal made her un-Gryffindor like? Why had she even agreed to the deal anyway? Oh yeah, because Gryffindors never back down against challenges, right? The part where Kyuhyun owes her a favor is just a bonus.

"Stop thinking aloud, Sungmin."

"Yeah, cause we don't have all night watching you contemplating the traits favored by the almighty Godric Gryffindor and which ones have you broken tonight."

The voices were laced with pure sarcasm along with hints of mischief and it took almost all of Sungmin's will power not to hex her beaters. She couldn’t even tell them that this was all a deal, that Kyuhyun just wanted Hyuna off of his back until Yule ball. It’s so unfair that she was stuck in this predicament and the aforementioned guy who’s behind all of this is probably lounging down those dark dungeons while gloating in triumph at Hyuna and probably with his best mates. Well, no use in crying over spilled milk anyways so she took a deep breath before she looked squarely at Donghae and Hyukjae who were wearing knowing smiles. She shifted her gaze and locked eyes with Yunho who's still wearing his unreadable expression before she sighed.

"Yes...yeah I'm going with Kyuhyun to the ball." Sungmin said and it startled her to find that her voice didn't even quiver the slightest when her insides are squirming. A mocking gasp resonated from Hyukjae and Sungmin could say it was the start of the downfall of the silence that the common room once had. Gasps and whispers and gushes and whoops and cheers all errupted at once. It was too loud, loud enough that it even drowned out Sungmin's loud thoughts in her mind. She thought she heard Ryeowook from somewhere yelling 'It's about bloody time!' and Jaejoong chuckling while muttering something about first name basis and being cute.

And wait, was that money being passed between the seventh year guys?

She restrained looking around, trained her expression at Yunho who threw his unreadable expression in exchange for something more like amused which wasn't exactly what Sungmin was expecting. She thought Yunho, of all people, would go ballistic and hunt Kyuhyun even to the depths of Azkaban to kill him, that is before he kills Sungmin. But seeing him still calmly lounging on the sofa while exchanging fist bumps with an overly ecstatic Donghae just didn't make any sense to Sungmin.

"What...I don't..." Her voice seemed little among the sea of voices chattering all at the same time and it only made Sungmin more confused. She wanted to yell, shout, hex those seventh years betting on her but amidst the noise she was drowning in, there was a distinct one that caught Sungmin's ear, and it's not in a very nice way.

"Bloody hell mate, she's **_fraternizing_** with the enemy!"

It all happened too fast, a noisy blur in Sungmin's mind but needless to say, she discovered that she's still gifted at sending Flame-Freezing Charm at unsuspecting Gryffindor beaters. Hyukjae can definitely testify to it, that is if he doesn't die laughing his ass off while the flames tickle him. Oh, and she also found out that a simple Flame-Freezing charm can shut up the whole Gryffindor tower from their mindless chit chats about her and Kyuhyun.

And now, as Sungmin stomped her way towards her room, she can't help but think that maybe she really didn't betrayed her house because the whole Gryffindor populace seemed to have betrayed her that night. She couldn't even decide if she should feel relieved or not and it was then she knew she wouldn't be lucky enough to get some wink of sleep that night, not when more than half of the Gryffindors were already planning her wedding down the common room.

Maybe she should ask Professor Bell if she has some Felix Felicis first thing in the morning because she could use some luck, even if it's a sheer, dumb one.

* * *

Needless to say, Sungmin had a hard night. She opted to skip dinner and decided to sleep through all the events that happened that night, but fate had a different plan for her since she hadn’t even slept a wink, because it felt like those Gryffindor girls led by Ryeowook stayed up until the wee hours of the morning to plan out everything from which hairstyle she should have on the ball down to which robes she’s gonna wear on Hogsmeade weekend next year. Bloody hell, it’s just one night and it’s not even a proper date!

At least they didn’t dare raid her room and drag her along with their girly tendencies, and thank heavens it’s the last day of classes before the winter break starts.

“So, I feel like we haven’t talked for a long time even if we share a room.” The hot chocolate drink she just drank seemed to have travelled back to her throat and started giving her a very unattractive coughing fit that earned some glare from a group of Slytherin girls (led by Hyuna, ironically) passing by the Gryffindor table. Jaejoong rolled her eyes and waved her hand elegantly in a dismissive way, and Sungmin didn’t know how Jaejoong could do elegant and dismissive at the same time.

“What are you talking about, Jaejoong?” Sungmin decided to play dumb and looked at Jaejoong with wide, innocent eyes. Well, it nearly always gets her out of any sticky situation, so it’s worth a try. She earned a soft chuckle from the other girl and Sungmin knew there’s no way out of this. When Kim Jaejoong is out on a mission, nothing could stop her from accomplishing it.

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me Sungmin. We’ve been roomies for six years it feels like I’ve known you like the back of my hand. Now tell me how Kyuhyun convinced you to going to the ball with him.”

“Always the straightforward one, aren’t you?” Sungmin rolled her eyes as she turned and looked at Jaejoong with a deadpanned expression.

“Would you rather I beat around the bush or ask Ryeowook to join us to make you spill the details?” The thought almost made Sungmin shiver in fright as she imagined the bubbly and overly hyper Ryeowook gushing out to get details from her.

“He cornered me last night and asked me to the ball.”

“And…?”

“That’s all there is, Jae.”

“So which blackmail material did he used to make you agree?” Jaejoong said nonchalantly, yet her fox like eyes mirrored amusement as they locked onto her own deer like eyes. It felt as though Jaejoong was scrutinizing her under a magnifying glass with those eyes and it made Sungmin squirm uncomfortably.

“I…I d-don’t know what you’re talking about Jaejoong.”

“Perhaps a deal then?” Sungmin felt all the color drain from her face as she watched Jaejoong’s smile grew wider.

“T-there’s no such thing as that. I swear…” Sungmin stuttered and it almost made her wince. Jaejoong chuckled softly, yet Sungmin couldn’t seem to find the humor on it.

“You’re one big liar, did you know that?” Jaejoong flashed an amused smirk before she started eating her food in a flawless and elegant way that made her seem like she’s one of the girls from Beauxbaton’s.

“I swear Jaejoong, there’s no such thing as blackmail nor deals going on between Kyuhyun and I. He asked me out and I said yes, voluntarily mind you. You’re thinking too much on this, you know. And besides there’s nothing wrong with going out with Slytherin, is there? Merlin, why do people always assume there’s something wrong going on whenever a Gryffindor and a Slytherin go out?”

“Because it’s you we’re talking about here, Sungmin. Of course there’s something more than Kyuhyun kneeling in front of you and offering the golden snitch just so you could go to the ball with him. Oh, and did you know you rant when you’re lying about something?” Jaejoong said as she elegantly sliced the peanut butter and strawberry jam coated toast on her plate before taking a small piece and eating it.

“W-what…I do **_not_** …!” Sungmin muttered, her cheeks definitely sporting a color very similar to the curtains hanging on the Gryffindor common room as Jaejoong chuckled once more.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night Sungmin.” Jaejoong smiled at her once more and before Sungmin could even retort Ryeowook suddenly popped out of nowhere. Great, there goes Sungmin’s chance of escaping.

“So, have you heard?” Ryeowook announced as she plopped down the bench next to Sungmin and it took all of Sungmin’s will power not to stand and walk away from the blabbering woman and her abnormally high energy at that time of the day.

“Oh, is there anything that you haven’t heard along the walls of the castle, Ryeongie?” The glare she received from the smaller girl didn’t even affected Sungmin as she finished her breakfast. The faster she does, the quicker she can escape Ryeowook and her fan girling tendencies as well as Jaejoong’s scrutinizing ways.

“Do understand that Sungmin woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Ryeongie.” 

“As I was saying, have you heard?” Ryeowook said with finality and even before Sungmin could retort, the girl continued. “Transfiguration class this afternoon is cancelled to give way for a special dance class with Professor Bell.”

Sungmin resisted the urge to groan. Dancing hated her with so much passion and is the very reason why she avoided attending the balls and parties her parents attend most of the time. Despite the fact that she is graceful and confident on the pitch with her ever trusty broom, she is definitely a klutz with her own two left feet on the dance floor. She definitely needs to find Professor Bell and beg for that Felix Felicis she was muttering yesterday.

“Ah, yes Yunho might have mentioned that to me…” Jaejoong said as she gently placed her utensils on the side of her plate and dabbed the side of her mouth. How Sungmin can stand her roommate’s elegance and gentleness and lady like manners for the past six years, she will never know. Then Ryeowook turned to Sungmin with a grin that could have split her face in half and Sungmin have half a mind that the girl is up to no good.

“And guess which house are we sharing the special dance class this afternoon.”

Well, shite.

“Ravenclaw, maybe?” Sungmin sickeningly smiled despite the fact that her heart started hammering hard on her chest. She found herself chanting a mantra that might have been used by thousands of students during their sorting ceremony.

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slyther—_

“Why, Slytherin of course!”

Well, double shite.

A glint of mischief lingered on Ryeowook’s expression as she exclaimed the very obvious answer a bit too loud that she garnered a few curious looks from various students on the Great Hall. Yet the oblivious girl paid no heed as she turned to Sungmin once more with that face splitting grin.

“And guess which certain Slytherin shares Transfiguration class with us, Ming.”

“Kibum, maybe.” Sungmin glared which were reciprocated by chuckles from her fellow sixth year girls.

“Blimey Ming, I didn’t know you fancy the cousin too.” Ryeowook said and Jaejoong’s chuckle raised barely few tones higher because Jaejoong’s chuckle shouldn’t sound unlady like of course.

“Sod off, Ryeowook. I won’t say his name just so you could get the satisfaction from it.” Sungmin grumbled as she turned her eyes away from the chuckling girls and set her eyes on the other end of the table. Her heart seemed to be caught on her throat as the ever so burly Youngwoon caught her sight. Her eyes met the other’s quite sad and disappointed ones before the guy broke the gaze and stood. Sungmin decided to gather her things as well since there’s no better time to deal with Youngwoon other than now.

“Hey, leaving so soon?” Ryeowook called out, her voice still laced with mirth as Sungmin stood and saw from the corner of her eyes that Youngwoon bid his friends and started his way towards the doors. All too soon and Youngwoon quickly passed by her without even greeting her and Sungmin felt her hopes pummeling down. Ryeowook hollered at her, saying something about her play girl hobbies but Sungmin ignored her as she quickly sprinted out of the room, hot on Youngwoon’s heels.

“Youngwoon, hey wait up!” Sungmin called out as she saw Youngwoon stiffen a bit as if contemplating whether he should turn to Sungmin or continue his merry way towards who knows where. It made Sungmin will her quite short limbs to walk faster and reach Youngwoon before the guy makes up his mind and leave her with her conscience killing her with guilt. She thanked Merlin and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that Youngwoon never made a move when she finally reached him.

“Hey, Sungmin.”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Youngwoon.” Sungmin blurted out in between pants and she never dared to look up at Youngwoon, her eyes locked on the rather polished shoes against the cracked stones of the floor.

“Hey, it’s okay really.” Youngwoon chuckled awkwardly as Sungmin bit her lower lip while the shoes in front of her shuffled lightly. “It’s bound to happen anyway.”

The statement made Sungmin look up only to see Youngwoon’s face with a hint of disappointment marring his ruggedly handsome features. The guy then scratched the back of his neck; a habit that Sungmin found out the other did when he’s nervous before he flashed a small smile.

“Pardon?” Sungmin asked before Youngwoon chuckled at her.

“You’re rather cute when you’re confused, aren’t you?” Youngwoon chuckled once more as Sungmin felt warm on her cheeks. “And besides, Jungsoo kinda asked me out last night…”

“Park Jungsoo? That girl who does commentary on all the quidditch games?” Youngwoon nodded shyly and it almost made Sungmin whoop for joy. Though she could barely remember the rather enthusiastic seventh year Hufflepuff girl that provides witty comments during the games, she found herself not caring the least because, hey Youngwoon’s not going alone to the ball, yes?

“Oh. That’s…that’s great! I mean, really…” Sungmin stuttered before finding herself smiling when Youngwoon blushed lightly.

“Yeah.”

“So…um…”

“See you around, yeah?” Youngwoon smiled at her and she nodded before the burly guy turned and waved at her then started walking to the other end of the hallway. A relieved sigh escaped from Sungmin as soon as the guy was out of sight. At least that went well, now all she has to do is to survive Transfiguration class without any incidents and she could sleep soundly and guilt free come night time.

* * *

“So, the room’s buzzing with excitement, I can tell.” Professor Bell muttered in a monotonous tone, her usually perky features replaced with a rather bored one with hints of irritation and sarcasm here and there. Fourth year to seventh year students from Slytherin and Gryffindor made way for her, instantly perceiving at that instant that Professor Bell doesn’t share the same sentiments with more than half of the class about giving dance lessons, but it didn’t matter. Especially to the girls that were gushing and whispering excitedly about the dance in less than a week.

Professor Bell strode towards the front of the room, her robes majestically billowing behind her as she took long and elegant steps before reaching the table and Sungmin knew as soon as she saw the slight frown on the older woman’s face that she wouldn’t have that Felix Felicis potion from her because it seemed like the professor herself ran out of luck.

“The Yule ball’s less than a week, and in line with this I was… _asked ever so nicely_ by the Heads of both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses to give a special dance lesson.” Professor Bell called out with a voice so commandeering that it effectively hushed all the murmurs and whispers lingering from some girls in less than a second. Sungmin almost smirked as some Slytherin girls made a face before they shut their trap.

“The ball’s fun, well except the dressing up part,” A few chuckles echoed through the crowd yet it died down as soon as Professor Bell continued. "But let’s not forget the real reason why we have the ball.”

“And that’s to mingle and show camaraderie to our guests, maybe?” Sungmin turned towards the Slytherin side of the room to find Slytherin’s golden boy, and her one and only date to the ball, Cho Kyuhyun smirking at their Professor.

“Suck up.” She heard Yunho mutter under his breath and it made her chuckle softly.

“Right, very good Mr. Cho. Seems like I’ve ran out of imaginary Felix Felicis to give though I’ve heard you got lucky yesterday, yeah?” A round of snickers and whistles echoed through the room and Sungmin felt her face heat up while Kyuhyun gloated at the attention. A few Gryffindors playfully nudged Sungmin and she was tempted to hex them to oblivion if not for Professor Bell getting their attention once more.

“Now, I trust you all are responsible and mature to act in such a way that you will not disgrace not only your respective houses but Hogwarts as well in front of our guests, yeah?” Professor Bell smiled as she received a faint chorus of affirmation from the students. The older woman then clapped her hands and forced a smile, Sungmin could tell it was forced after all she does that as well.

“Alright then, let’s get this over with. Would all the girls please proceed to the right side of the room while the boys on the left please.” Sungmin found herself begrudgingly standing up, ignoring the hollers from Donghae and Hyukjae about watching her partner’s feet get blistered after the class is done. She took heavy steps towards the right side of the room, where most of the girls are already sitting. Luckily, or unluckily enough, she found Jaejoong and Ryeowook sitting on the front row and she had half a mind to back off, yet Ryeowook quickly saw her and waved at her direction.

Bloody hell.

Sungmin sighed and trudged towards the saved seat for her with heavy footsteps and even a heavier heart. As soon as she took her seat, Professor Bell called for their attention once more.

“Okay people, settle down. Now let me just…right Mr. Lee, yes, you Hyukjae, would you please…?” Professor Bell walked towards Hyukjae and beckoned for the sputtering guy to come forward. A snicker escaped Sungmin as Donghae and some boys pushed a reluctant Hyukjae towards Professor Bell who quickly grabbed his arm as soon as he was near. Professor Bell then raised her wand and flicked it to the direction of the rather large turntable before it started playing out some waltz.

“Please watch carefully how we do the waltz. Mr. Lee, kindly place your hand on my waist, no funny business I’m telling you.” Chuckles erupted from the students, the loudest ones coming from Donghae and Yunho, and even Sungmin was chuckling at how flustered Hyukjae is. A low whistle came from the boys on the Slytherin side and the chuckles turned up a notch. Professor Bell then clasped her hand onto Hyukjae’s free one before chuckling.

“My, aren’t we clammy today Mr. Lee.” Sungmin admitted that her laughter was one of the loudest after that statement from Professor Bell.

“You’ll never let Dwiddle-dum live this down, won’t you?” Ryeowook chuckled as tears started forming on the corner of her eyes. Sungmin smirked and shook her head. Oh, this is so hilarious.

Soon enough Professor Bell started counting –1 and 2 and 3 and 4–, her steps matching the beat of the tune. Hyukjae, however, staggered for a bit, even stepping on Professor Bell’s foot once or twice before he caught the rhythm and even started leading Professor Bell on the dance instead of the other way around. By that time, Sungmin lost interest that she almost missed Professor Bell calling out to them to join the make shift dance floor, if not for the excited number of girls around her quickly standing and waiting for the guys to ask them. If only they realized that the way the guys from the other side shrunk on their seats while training their eyes on anywhere on the room other than the girls is an indication of their non-compliance with practicing how to dance instead of getting nervous and shy all of a sudden, then they wouldn’t be half as disappointed.

A few seconds turned into minutes and by that time, one brave Gryffindor took the initiative and crossed the room. A tall shadow hovered over Sungmin, making her look up to see Yunho with his boyish grin and hand stretched out in front of him. An elegant hand took hold of his hand not too long after and Sungmin realized that Yunho was offering his hand to Jaejoong who’s beside her.

“Sorry Ming.” Yunho chuckled and winked before whisking Jaejoong to the dancefloor without even giving Sungmin the chance to react. The courageous act gave way to a few more boys finally standing and asking some girls on the other side and soon enough more than half of the students were in the dance floor. At one point, Donghae even walked towards them and half dragged Ryeowook because it’s better to dance with her than with Sungyeol because _‘that kid had spikes on her soles, I swear’_ and definitely not with Sungmin because _‘her own two feet couldn’t dance for the life of her’_. Half an hour later and Sungmin was one of the wallflowers that almost made a hole in her chair. She could already foresee the same predicament she would have come Yule ball. By the time the clock chimed quarter past the hour, Sungmin decided to ditch the class and head towards the tower to sneak some nap time before dinner. A relieved sigh escaped her system as soon as she stepped out of the rather crowded room full of dancing teenagers. She quietly shut the door behind her and took a step towards the stairs.

“Oh my, the great Gryffindor quidditch captain cutting classes? This is big news.” Sungmin almost jumped as a deep chuckle called out from behind her. She quickly turned and saw Kyuhyun smirking at her while leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Sungmin found herself glaring at the guy.

“I could say the same to you.” Sungmin huffed before she made a move to turn and go her merry way. A hand quickly grabbed her wrist and it felt like déjà vu once more for Sungmin, yet this time she made a move and quickly freed her wrist from the hand that grasped it. Her wand quickly materialized on her other hand with its tip lodged dangerously on Kyuhyun’s throat. “Hands. Off.” The Slytherin quickly backed off with arms raised in mock surrender and eyes wide with mirth.

“Whoa there, sunshine. I just want to properly ask you to dance.” Whatever jinx Sungmin had in mind simply flew out of the window, with her wand wavering slightly on her grip. She regained her senses as soon as she saw the traces of a smirk ghosting over Kyuhyun’s mouth.

“Sod off.”

“No really. Don’t you wanna dance too?”

“Thought you would’ve known by now why I slipped out of the room.”

“Ah witty, yes. Definitely my type of girl to bring to my parents.” A chuckle from Kyuhyun is all that it takes for Sungmin’s heart to beat rapidly and make her blood rush up to her cheeks in record time. And the slimy git seem to enjoy the fact that he could elicit such reaction from Sungmin. She didn’t even know why she’s reacting like this. A hand then started to gently pry the wand off of Kyuhyun’s throat and Sungmin will never know why she let the insufferable jerk pry the wand off of her hand tuck it under his cloak.

“If the lady permits, may this humble gentleman have this dance?” Then she found fingers clasping over her hand and another large and warm hand resting over the curve of her hip, as if asking permission from her if it was okay. And for the umpteenth time, she found herself letting Kyuhyun do whatever he wants to do. Her eyes seemed to have been hypnotized with the sly ones Kyuhyun has and before she knew it, they were slowly doing the waltz as if something straight from a fairy tale. Nothing seemed to exist around the two of them, just the feel of Kyuhyun’s hand on her hip and her fingertips curling at his fine Slytherin robes and the faint waltz tune muffled by the walls. It was at that time that Sungmin realized that Kyuhyun doesn't look bad, not at all, with those almond shaped eyes and high cheekbones and tall nose with a curly hair messed up in a sexy way. Now she knows why a number of girls fall for his charm. And dare she say it, would it possible for her to fall for him too?

But just as Sungmin swore she could go on like this forever, the magic is gone in the next heartbeat as well as the warmth emanating from Kyuhyun. They were a step away from each other again before she saw that familiar smirk gracing Kyuhyun’s lips as he reached for her hand and gently pressed his lips against it. A rush of blood went up Sungmin’s cheeks and before she could savor the moment, Kyuhyun was already gone, leaving her behind with a hammering heart and a confused mind along with her wand clutched shakily on her trembling hand. Not even the door of the room slowly creaking open and traces of students slowly making their way out of the room broke the reverie of Sungmin’s thoughts.

Somehow, she thought maybe she was in a deep shit, and it’s all Kyuhyun’s fault.

* * *

The days went by smoothly for once and before she knew it, it was a day away from the Yule ball. Now if only Sungmin wasn’t very distracted, she would have had enjoyed it. The Great Hall that morning was barely empty saved for a handful of level headed students that chose not to stress their asses over something peculiar and take the most important meal of the day. Majority of the students were buzzing with excitement at the thought of the ball occurring in just a day and the girls were slowly turning into harpies as they stressed out on their ball gowns and which hairstyle they should do and what make up will look best on them. Sungmin however was thankful her mother sent her a rather decent dress robes that came with a note saying that the color ‘should definitely bring out the hazel on her eyes’.

The thought of that dance with Kyuhyun that afternoon never escaped her mind, making her heart beat faster and her mind spiraling down with endless confusion. Not even quidditch nor the dance Hyukjae shared with Professor Bell could take her mind off of that dance, or Kyuhyun for that matter. It felt like she was struck by some kind of jinx that only made that dance play on loop inside her mind.

The memory of the dance itself opened her eyes to small things that she never wanted to realize because hey, this is Cho  _freaking_  Kyuhyun we’re talking about here. She never thought Kyuhyun had lean, muscular arms as he held her lithe body and his eyes that were deep pools of obsidian seemed to be all knowing and could control her with just a single stare. Oh, and how could she ever forget those broad shoulders that she held onto while they twirled on that deserted hallway? She could go on and on with those things she observed that afternoon if not for her mind snapping at her because this is  _Cho_ _Kyuhyun_ she’s thinking about. She definitely can’t fall for him, can she?

“She's got it bad, doesn’t she?” Sungmin broke her dazed reverie to look at Hyukjae smirking at her from across the table. A rush of blood quickly flooded her cheeks and it earned another round of snickers from the two. A heavy arm landed on her shoulders and Sungmin turned to see Donghae slipping on the seat beside her. She had half a mind to shrug it off yet Donghae seemed persistent to place it there for the rest of the morning.

“Merlin our Sungminnie’s growing up.” Donghae chuckled and Sungmin sent her elbow to the other’s rib yet it seemed to have no effect on the guy.

“Shut up.”

“See! She’s not even threatening us anymore!” Hyukjae exclaimed and barely evaded a piece of hard toast coming his way. Sungmin found herself grumbling as she struggled from freeing herself from Donghae’s half hug, and bloody hell she could swear that the struggle is real. She glared up at Donghae who just grinned at her and pulled her closer.

“Will you just…!”

“Nope, not letting go when you’re already growing up too fast. Oh my baby.” Hyukjae guffawed as Donghae wiped imaginary tears with his free hand.

“So, when can we meet this boyfriend of yours?” Hyukjae asked as he started digging on his plate full of pancakes drowning on maple syrup.

“He’s not my boyfriend and he’ll never be. Bloody hell, why does everyone assume we’re together when we’re just going to the ball? It’s just one night, **_one freaking night_**.”

“I wouldn’t speak too soon if I were you, Sungminnie.”

“Yep. Or are you still upset about not getting a dance from your date last time on Transfiguration class?” The two chuckled and Sungmin failed miserably to block the memory of that magical dance she had with Kyuhyun that afternoon. She could feel that familiar blush creeping up on her cheeks once more. The chuckles quickly died down and eyes were locked onto her as if scrutinizing her.

“Or maybe something did happen, what do you think, Donghae?”

“I think so too Hyukjae, what with that blush taking permanent residence on her cheeks, I’d say something might have happened.”

“Well, not unless she tell us otherwise, right mate?”

“Definitely.”

“There’s n-nothing to te–” A low screech echoed through the barely occupied Great Hall before a brown owl swooped down the Gryffindor table, dropping a rather large parcel in front of Hyukjae and Sungmin was greatly thankful for the distraction. Hyukjae scrunched up his nose as he inspected the parcel.

“Well, who’s it from?” Donghae called out as he leaned over and looked at the package that sat on the table, finally letting Sungmin go. Hyukjae shrugged as he untied the ropes holding the wrapping paper together with caution.

“Dunno. Probably mum’s. Maybe she finally got the note I sent last time about the robes dad has.” Hyukjae muttered after ripping off the last piece of paper off. A musky smell soon permeated the area and it made both Sungmin and Donghae back off from the unwrapped parcel.

“What the hell is this? Oh Merlin, this has Sora written all over it, I can tell!” Hyukjae yelled as he held out a rather old pair of traditional robes the color of crimson with the smell of a thousand years of moth balls and cold, damp cabinet corners. Soon enough, Sungmin found herself laughing along with Donghae as Hyukjae’s face turned red while he read the note that was inside the parcel along with the robes, stating that it once belonged to some first cousin infinitely times removed and that Sora was the one who suggested it because Hyukjae did resembled this ancient cousin of theirs. Sungmin would’ve laughed some more at Hyukjae’s demise but a stern cough from behind her cut off their moment of mirth. A shiver went through her spine as she turned to see Kyuhyun looking rather amused behind that aristocratic look he always dons.

“Nice… _robes_ you got there, Lee. Dashing, really.” The sarcasm was clearly not hidden from Kyuhyun’s statement as he turned a scrunched up nose at the smelly robes that were resting in front of Hyukjae before he turned to Sungmin. “So, I’ll see you at seven tomorrow at, let’s say, the stairs leading to your tower, yeah?”

A nod was all Sungmin could do as she watched how that smirk made its way towards Kyuhyun before he strode back towards the almost empty table of the Slytherin house. Her heart never stopped racing, not even until Kyuhyun had taken his seat along with his group of snobbish pureblood asshat of friends but the catcalls that came out from Donghae and Hyukjae as soon as Kyuhyun walked away quickly died off with a single bat-bogey hex.

* * *

 


	4. In which being a sore loser runs in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which being a sore loser runs in the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do click the word burgundy gown to get a glimpse of what Sungmin wore on the Yule ball~
> 
> Edited: 4/4/2018

Thirty minutes before the ball and Kyuhyun can’t stop humming the tic-toc song he’s so accustomed to for the past few days and it only made his grin wider whenever he hears how his cousin gritted his teeth in annoyance. Kyuhyun then started to snap along the tune he’s humming only to have his cousin snarl at him as they walked towards the Great Hall.

“Will you just shut up!” Kibum hissed as he turned to glare at Kyuhyun who just smirked at him.

“What? I’m just reminding you of the dare, dear cousin of mine. Have you prepared enough?” Kyuhyun watched as Kibum blatantly met his smirk with one of his own that was full of malice.

“The night’s still long, cousin dearest.” Kibum chuckled. “Yes you did ask Sungmin to the ball, but the real question here is if she shows up tonight.”

Kyuhyun found himself shaking inside although he was certain his cousin’s just bluffing at him, pulling him down so he loses this bet. Done like a true Slytherin, he thinks. And so Kyuhyun smirked at Kibum before he shrugged albeit nonchalantly before he pushed past his cousin.

“Oh, we both know Gryffindors do hold onto their words even if it costs them their lives. I’ll see you at the lake tomorrow, and do not forget your birthday suit, yeah?”

The entrance to the Great Hall was crowded by the time Kyuhyun arrived, with most of the students either mingling about or waiting for their dates. Kyuhyun slowly ascended up the stairs, eyes roving around to make sure he sees Sungmin first hand; it is twenty five minutes before their agreed time, after all. Surely there is some unwritten rule of some sort that Gryffindors do show up earlier than the agreed time, right?

Wrong.

He had been roaming around the halls, bumping over some friends and foes along the way, yet there was no sign of Sungmin. And by that time, Kyuhyun’s seriously contemplating Kibum’s words. Sungmin wouldn’t definitely stood him up right? Maybe he’s just too early. There’s still twenty minutes left, and the crowd’s starting to decrease, with some of them already stepping inside the Hall to save some seats. Fifteen minutes, and Kyuhyun decided to wait up on the stairs that lead up to the Gryffindor towers, hoping to spot her first as soon as she comes down.

But it wasn’t Sungmin who he saw on the way to the stairs. Halfway through his walk, he bumped onto Donghae and Hyukjae and he didn’t know if he should be relieved or not that they found him that night. But he did owe a lot to them anyway, so maybe a few minutes with them wouldn’t hurt that much.

“Looking handsome tonight, Cho.” Kyuhyun mustered a grin before he looked at Donghae who, for once, had his usually messy hair in a neatly combed style that made him look more of a gentleman than a prankster.

“I could say the same to you, Lee. Oh, Donghae I meant.” He glanced over Hyukjae and found himself smirking as he did a once over the latter who was wearing a bright red traditional robes with the smell of mothballs at least a century old. “Ah, Hyukjae, looking as dashing as ever.”

“Sod off Cho.” Hyukjae muttered as he looked at the sides of his robes as though some random mandrake will jump out of its pockets. “So, looking for Sungmin?”

“Because if you are…”

“…I suggest you muster out all the patience you have…”

“…because the girl’s stressing herself in the common room…”

“…probably won’t come down until the ball’s done.” Kyuhyun had half a mind to curse the two who were now chuckling. Oh how he hated it when they continue each other’s sentences as though they were some kind of psycho twins. Instead, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to calm down.

“Pardon?”

“The poor girl’s stressing over how she looks. Reckons she doesn’t look pretty and won’t even come out of her room.”

Well, shite. Sungmin will stood him up.

“Oh my god mate, Hyoyeon’s coming this way! What do I do?” Hyukjae suddenly shrieked as he fussed over his robes before looking at Donghae for help. Kyuhyun somehow found it amusing how mischief instantly sparkled over Donghae’s eyes. He watched how Donghae smirked and pushed his friend to meet Hyoyeon halfway and he could tell the girl’s not impressed with how Hyukjae looks.

“This is gonna get messy.” Donghae chuckled before Hyoyeon’s shriek echoed through the hall, catching most of the students’ attention. Kyuhyun let out a low whistle before he backed off from the scene. As much as he wanted to see how Hyukjae handles this sticky situation, he has to convince Sungmin to go to the ball or else it’s all over for him. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Professor Bell rushing to the commotion and Kyuhyun decided it was the right time to sneak off towards the Gryffindor tower and…

Well, he really doesn’t know. Fat chance someone will let him in, let alone give him the password.

Curse Kibum and his ability to jinx him.

Soon enough the remaining students were herded inside the Great Hall save for the champions and their partners lining up for the traditional opening dance. Donghae glanced up at him from the stairs as the Beauxbatons champion held onto his hand elegantly. A small, pitiful smile graced his lips as he shrugged nonchalantly, as if telling him he had done everything he could. But it was unfair because Sungmin hasn’t gone down from the Gryffindor Tower. It felt like Donghae’s best wasn’t enough, not when the breathtakingly beautiful Sandara Park clinging onto Donghae’s arm was all Kyuhyun’s doing. After all, he did play with Sandara every summer way back when they were still kids, that is until he met his asshat cousin.

Speaking of his cousin, his eyes caught sight of Kibum with some decent looking student on his arm while he flashed a pocket watch and mouthing ‘tic-toc’ before he went in. Professor Bell also caught his eye and she smiled at him sympathetically, raising a hand as if telling him he only has five minutes.

An impatient sigh came out of Kyuhyun, ignoring the looks he earned from both Minho and Donghae from the line of Champions by looking at his watch.

Four and a half minutes.

“Bloody hell Sungmin, come on.” Kyuhyun muttered under his breath as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Four minutes.

The doors of the Great Hall opened widely and Kyuhyun could barely hear Headmistress McGonagall calling everyone’s attention.

Three and a half minutes.

A shrill yet low whistle echoed through the empty halls, making Kyuhyun look up and meet Donghae’s gaze who immediately cocked his head up the direction of the stairs and boy did he thanked Merlin and Slytherin and all the founders of the school when he saw who was descending the stairs in small, nervous steps.

The long, _**[burgundy gown](https://36.media.tumblr.com/d7eaeaa3c2dec5a1184c634ee84b8fa9/tumblr_nplsgjZR8x1sv2hv2o1_500.jpg)**_ made of satin and covered with a very thin layer of cashmere made Sungmin’s skin glow even with the faintest of light. It ended barely above the ground and flowed with every step that Sungmin took, with hints of charcoal black heels peeking every now and then from under the fabric. Kyuhyun forced himself to look up and was met with a heart shaped top that was hanging onto Sungmin’s shoulder, exposing the most perfect set of collarbones and just enough hints of cleavage. Her arms were covered with a very thin layer of cashmere that left Kyuhyun craving to see more. One more tilt of his head and almond shaped eyes lined with just the perfect amount of eye liner and mascara met Kyuhyun’s, the faintest amount of blush adorning her cheeks and lips painted just the perfect shade cream with perfect white teeth peeking out and biting her lower lip nervously and he swore he stopped breathing. He couldn’t even look away from the sight of her, and good thing he didn’t because in a blink of an eye, Sungmin tripped over nothing and was quickly plummeting forward.

Thank Merlin for Kyuhyun’s swift reflexes and he found himself quickly lurching forward with arms opened and heart hammering wildly against his chest just in time. And then he swore his heart stopped beating when he felt Sungmin’s soft and petite body against his own.

“Gotcha.”

Sungmin looked up and Kyuhyun could get lost on those hazel eyes that were prominent because of her burgundy dress. He flashed her a small smile and helped her find her balance before letting her go.

“Well I thought you’d back out and ditch me.” Kyuhyun almost chuckled as he did a once over at her one more time, making her squirm uncomfortably as those eyes raked over her body and it sent his senses on fire.

“How…how do I look?” Sungmin asked in a small voice that was very unusual coming from the Gryffindor lioness herself, and it only made the smirk on Kyuhyun’s face widen as he think of words that would best describe her, but none was right enough, so he opted on the most accurate description he thought of, though he was sure it wasn’t enough.

“Perfect.” A rush of blood quickly made its appearance on her cheeks as Kyuhyun smiled at her softly before offering his arm to her. “Shall we, mademoiselle?”

Kyuhyun received a rather curt nod before Sungmin gently curled her hand around Kyuhyun’s elbow then proceeded to walk towards the hall. A small whistle called the both of them when they quickly passed by Donghae and Minho from the line of champions and Kyuhyun didn’t missed the playful wink Donghae had sent him. He reminded himself to thank the bloke enough to last him a few lifetimes before the night ends. Kyuhyun also saw the impressed look Sandara was sporting, as if telling him he’d done a good job picking Sungmin as his date for the night.

Ah, this could go on all night.

It was a different story as soon as the both of them took a step inside the Great Hall that was perfectly decorated for the event. But nothing could get more perfect than having Sungmin on Kyuhyun’s arm, he reckons.

But of course it wasn’t what almost everyone thinks.

Almost all of the occupants’ eyes were on them, and they have effectively hushed the noise that the headmistress herself was trying to kill for the past few minutes. Even the Headmistress herself and some faculty members (especially Professor Bell, bless her soul) looked at them with a look of pure amusement and curiosity. It would have made Kyuhyun gloat with all the attention he’s receiving if not for the gentle tug on his arm. Kyuhyun quickly turned to see the most adorable thing ever: Sungmin blushing and lower lip trapped in between her pearly white teeth with a look of uneasiness marring her perfect feature.

Oh.

So the lioness herself never wanted the spotlight on her, no wonder she’s a keeper. And yes, the pun was very well intended. Can this girl get any more perfect than she already is? So Kyuhyun, being the gentleman he was raised to be, quickly placed a hand on top of her hand resting on his arm and quickly pulled them out of sight through the side-line and thankfully it seemed to have an effect. The Headmistress quickly called everyone’s attention and welcomed the Champions along with their partners.

Surprisingly, they ended up on a table half occupied by some fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that they both never knew personally.

“Just think about it, your friends and my friends on a single table would definitely land us a one way ticket to detention with a bonus of getting sent up our rooms before the ball begins.” Kyuhyun persuaded as they eased themselves on the table, thankful that the occupants seemed to be too engrossed on the entrance of the champions and their partners. A giggle came out of Sungmin and Kyuhyun gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done.

“I could imagine.”

The orchestra then started a rather vivacious tune of the waltz as soon as the Champions settled in the front. Sungmin quickly turned towards the front where the three pairs danced elegantly and waited for the guy to commit some mistake.

But obviously it never came. The boy’s just as graceful a dancer as he was as a beater.

And then the Headmistress was whisked away by the Durmstrang Headmaster to join the champions on the dance floor, followed closely by Professor Bell with some familiar guy that Kyuhyun couldn’t quite place out.

“Bloody hell, that’s Puddlemere United’s keeper with Professor Bell!” Sungmin hissed as she craned her neck as high as she could to see Professor Bell and her partner. By that time, though, a few students have joined in dancing the traditional Champion waltz.

“If you want, we can go in front so you can check this keeper you’re talking about.” Sungmin quickly turned to him with a rather peculiar look that clearly told him he was up to no good. Well...you could say that.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Ever the untrusting one.” Kyuhyun chuckled before he looked at Sungmin and revelled at the suspicious expression on her face that he had always found attractive. It was the same exact reason why he would always irritate the Gryffindor lioness of course. And then he offered his hand to Sungmin who looked at it with an almost terrified expression.

“May I have this dance with the most beautiful girl in the room?”

It took a few seconds to gauge an expression from Sungmin and it clearly amused Kyuhyun to no end.

“Shut. Up.” Kyuhyun chuckled as he watched how Sungmin puffed her rapidly reddening cheeks and it made Kyuhyun want to pinch them, yet he loves his life more to risk it.

“You do have a different way of saying yes, don’t you?”

“No.” Kyuhyun’s chuckles doubled over as he watched how Sungmin itched to take off her shoes and curse it to oblivion. This is the very reason why he liked Sungmin, she’s very refreshing and different from most of the girls at Hogwarts. Oh he could definitely imagine the look his father will have when he takes her home.

“I don’t take no’s for an answer, surely you must have known that.”

“Then deal with it.” Sungmin huffed before she plopped on the chair stubbornly.

“You’re no fun. No wonder your team gets wild when you’re not around.” Kyuhyun resisted the urge to smirk as he watched the wrath quickly slipping on Sungmin’s features and it was then that he knew he totally won.

“I do **_not_** –”

“So...the dance?”

“I swear, Cho Kyuhyun…one mistake. Just one…”

“What? You’ll get to see the mediocre keeper of Puddlemere United. I’m being the bigger guy here, just so you know.”

“Excuse me?” Kyuhyun staged a sigh as he retracted his hand and looked at Sungmin.

“Imagine your date ogling some other girl, wouldn’t that somehow irritate you?” Kyuhyun wished the blush on Sungmin’s cheek stayed for a while instead of giving way to a menacing glare that the girl now sported. But she still looked cute, anyway. Gorgeous even. “But lucky you I don’t mind. Now, shall we?”

Sungmin sighed and tentatively took Kyuhyun’s hand. Soon enough, Kyuhyun smirked as he led her towards the dancefloor where students and some more professors had already joined the champions in dancing the waltz. The buzz of excitement that Sungmin once held quickly died down and as soon as they stepped on the dance floor, Kyuhyun could feel her felt small once more. Some students looked at them and whispered on the side, some even gave way to them and it only made her feel uncomfortable. It didn’t made sense to Kyuhyun, because hell, Sungmin looked more than perfect, so was why she acting like she’s the most despicable looking girl in the room? He looked around and met the blank gaze of his cousin from the other side of the room and it made him smirk at him and shrugged nonchalantly.

Who’s laughing now, asshat?

Kyuhyun immediately placed a hand on Sungmin’s waist while his other hand lifted Sungmin’s chin gently, their eyes instantly locking. Great, he’s got her attention, now all he has to do is maintain it and let her mind quickly forget the very reason why they were in the dance floor anyway.

“Hey. Eyes on me.” Kyuhyun said before he started leading Sungmin along the tune of the waltz. He never broke his gaze with her, and it’s not like he could do so. Because those eyes of hers are gonna be the death of him someday. One good thing that came out from their eye contact was that Sungmin slowly let go all the tension and started to relax in his grip. It felt like Kyuhyun was back on that hallway in front of the Transfiguration classroom only it felt infinitely times better. Everything was a blur and nothing mattered to him, only the feeling of Sungmin’s soft body against his touch.

And at that moment, Kyuhyun somehow felt thankful he had agreed on that bet he had with his mates, because nothing could beat the dance he was sharing with Sungmin, not even the fact that Jonghyun will do all his homework for the rest of the term, neither having Changmin on locker duties until the cup ends and certainly not watching Kibum humiliate himself on the Black lake tomorrow.  

Halfway through the quite lively waltz he was having with Sungmin, Kyuhyun caught the eye of Professor Bell who playfully winked at him before getting twirled by that Professional quidditch player of a partner that she has. He made a note to thank Professor Bell for being the luck he badly needed to finally have Sungmin on his arms.

He also made a mental note to ask if she had tons of Felix Felicis for her to land a date with a professional quidditch player.

* * *

They never danced again after that, and Kyuhyun can’t say that he’s disappointed. In fact, he was thankful that they never danced after that excruciating waltz they had. He’s sure his feet would profusely thank him after those painful steps that Sungmin had given him within that 5 minute dance.

But Kyuhyun could say all the pain was definitely worth it.

Plus, dinner was heavenly. He must say that the house elves totally outdid themselves that night with the dishes served. But dinner was much more heavenly with Sungmin beside him. Of course he didn’t missed the chance to make the girl fluster. A complement on her dress, an off handed tucking of a stray strand of hair and casually leaning too close to her rewarded him with that blush that he so wanted to see on her cheeks. Halfway through the night and finally Kyuhyun’s efforts were greatly paid when Sungmin seemed to have relaxed and comfortable around his presence.

“I didn’t even have the chance to look at him properly.” Sungmin grumbled a few hours into the ball as she glared at the now crowded dance floor with Professor Bell and her partner obviously missing. There was some band playing a rather upbeat and modern song and it made the students on the dance floor throw their inhibitions through the window. Some of the tables were swept to the side to accommodate a larger crowd on the dance floor and most of the students were either on the dance floor or trying to inconspicuously leave the Great Hall for some midnight rendezvous.

“Not my fault you’re too distracted on me.” Kyuhyun smiled a smug one as he evaded a punch from the girl beside him. Ah, he’s getting good at it. “If it makes you feel any better, I owe you another dance. The last dance of the night to be precise.”

A groan escape from Sungmin and it made Kyuhyun chuckle once more.

“You know I hate dancing.”

“I know, my feet can testify.”

“Sod off.”

“You can always ask Professor Bell, she is your favourite professor after all, isn’t she?” A slip of the tongue can be very dangerous, and Kyuhyun himself can testify that moment. The look of pure mischief on Sungmin’s gorgeous face was very unfamiliar and scary at the same time.

“How would you know?”

“Well…don’t we all love Professor Bell? She’s a darling.” Kyuhyun sputtered out, the calmness on his features thankfully looked convincing enough to hide the quivering inside Kyuhyun.

“So you like her too?” Sungmin grinned and Kyuhyun could only tell she learned it from being around Donghae and Hyukjae far too long. He quickly swallowed and schooled his features to his usual mocking one.

“Of course I do.”

“Ah, so that finally explains the rose.”

“What rose?”

“The rose from transfiguring the quill to a feather duster a few days ago. Never thought you liked your women older.” Kyuhyun felt himself blushing as he remembered how embarrassing it was, yet he wanted to reason out that the rose has always meant to be for Sungmin. After all, Professor Bell was just some silly childhood crush Kyuhyun had. “I could get in a word for you.”

Sungmin chuckled and Kyuhyun found out that it was the most melodious sound he had ever heard. He also found out he didn’t care that she’s making fun of him, not when he could hear those chuckles once more.

“Well, it’s not like I can’t say the same to you.” Kyuhyun smirked as it was Sungmin’s time to blush this time. “Seventh years and some professional quidditch player, huh? My father and sister do have connections, I could get in a word for you.

“Shut up. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re quite obsessed with me.”

“Oh, we both know you’re the one obsessed with me.” Kyuhyun smirked though truth be told, his heart was hammering wildly against his chest. He was thankful enough that the music was too loud or else he swore the whole Hogwarts would definitely hear his rapid heartbeat.

“Do tell me, oh wise gentleman, how you came up with this idea.” Sungmin’s tone might have been amused, but Kyuhyun was sure there was a hint of nervousness on it along with a light tint of blush barely visible on the dimmed lights of the hall.

_But of course Donghae and Hyukjae told me._

“Come on, it was very obvious. That breakfast when you half yelled my name while arguing with Ryeowook was a dead give-away. And we could all tell you’re definitely ogling me during quidditch games.” Kyuhyun resisted the urge to smirk widely as he watched Sungmin sputtering incoherent words and blushing profusely.

“Bugger off.” Sungmin glared at him, but he could totally tell that it was more than half-hearted. In fact it was out of mirth and amusement and everything else that made Kyuhyun’s heart sore. And then they found themselves laughing over nothing and everything.

Truth be told, this was Kyuhyun’s greatest Christmas ever and it can’t get any better.

“You know, you’re not so bad yourself.” Sungmin whispered as she looked down while wearing a small smile. “Not at all, especially when the proverbial stick isn’t shoved up your arse.”

Scratch that, his night definitely got better.

“It’s not like I can’t say the same to you.” Kyuhyun smiled before he lifted Sungmin’s chin and looked at those perfect almond shaped eyes. “I meant it, every single complement I’ve said.”

All too soon the band announced their last song and only then did the both realized that it was close to midnight and the party’s drawing to a close. Kyuhyun then stood and offered his hand towards Sungmin who looked at it warily.

“Come on, I promised you that last dance, didn’t I?” Kyuhyun watched as she contemplated her options and he swore he could hear her thinking out loud.

“I wouldn’t get out of this, would I?” He could only shake his head before she took his hand and pulled herself up the chair. “Guess it wouldn’t hurt one last time.”

Soon enough they were standing face to face on the almost deserted dance floor. Sungmin reached for his hand but he decided to startle her and place them on her petite waist and pull her just teeny bit closer to him. It definitely worked, if the small squeak and the maddeningly quick blush on her cheeks would be any indication.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“You put your hands on my shoulders, silly.” Kyuhyun chuckled and he felt his heart skip a beat when she reluctantly placed her nimble hands on his broad shoulders. He started out with slow, deliberate steps, letting Sungmin get the hang of it. And then their eyes met, and Kyuhyun swore time stood still. There was no one and nothing but just the two of them and if he just leaned forward just a little more, he’ll have those lips against–

A painful hiss quickly came out of Kyuhyun as he felt something bump his shoulder. A quick glance and he saw Kibum by his side, a grin in place before he steered his partner away from them.

“Sore loser.” Kyuhyun muttered under his breath as he glared at Kibum’s retreating back. A chuckle quickly tore him away from killing his cousin through glaring and then there was a soothing feeling by his shoulder.

“Maybe next time?” Sungmin chuckled once more as she gently pressed her fingers against the spot Kibum bumped earlier. Could this girl get any more perfect?

“There’s a next time?” Kyuhyun, hopeful, flashed a grin at her as she blushed and stuttered something incoherent. She really does have a way of saying yes.

The song ended, and the bubble they had popped, bringing them slowly back to reality. But the aftermath was yet to sink in because it felt like they were still back there in the dance floor, in each other’s arms and only a breath’s away from kissing. The elated feeling was too strong to brush off and even the cold, deserted hallways couldn’t erase it from the both of them.

 “I…I had fun, really I did.” Sungmin whispered as their quiet footsteps echoed tenfold against the dark walls.

“Well that’s nice. That was what I was aiming for anyway.” Kyuhyun chuckled as they rounded yet another deserted corridor.

“Arrogant git.” Kyuhyun could only chuckle as they finally reached the moving stair cases that would lead Sungmin to her dorms. And then it struck him that this is it, the night’s ending and the magic is over.

Or is it?

“So…”

“So.” Kyuhyun grinned as he took a step closer to her despite the thunderous hammering of his heart against his chest. Sungmin looked up at him, lower lip trapped once more on her pearly whites.

“See you around?” Sungmin breathed as she looked up at Kyuhyun through her lashes and it took all of Kyuhyun’s will power to restrain himself from pulling her and snogging the daylights out of her.

“Yeah.”

Fireworks started to go off outside, signaling the end of the ball and casting their shadows on the walls but they never paid any attention. He didn’t know how it happened or who initiated it, but soon enough Kyuhyun found his lips against hers in the sweetest kiss he’s ever had. The kiss was short yet it left them breathless and yearning for more, and more they took. They never knew how long they were standing at the bottom of the stairs, nor how many more kisses they shared and when exactly did the fireworks outside ended but it didn’t mattered to them, well to Kyuhyun at least.

“Do me a favor…” Sungmin panted as soon they broke away from their nth kiss. Kyuhyun hummed in reply as he rested his forehead against hers, his arms wrapped around her petite waist and pulling her closer if that was even possible. Her lithe fingers were magic, tangling and untangling themselves around the curly ends of his hair and it made him want to feel her lips against his once more. He leaned forward once more only to have Sungmin chuckle at him and pull back. It made him confused as he look at Sungmin, still as beautiful as ever even with the mussed hair and slightly crinkled dress and almost swollen lips.

It almost made Kyuhyun feel smug at the thought that he was the one who did that to her. Almost.

She took a step backward and then she was up one step on the stairs with a wide smile and rather peculiar twinkle on her eyes. Kyuhyun wondered if he should tell Sungmin not too spend too much time around her beaters.

“Sungmin?”

“I said do me a favor…” Sungmin was on the verge of chuckling but she managed to carry on. “…and wake me up before your cousin decides to drop by the Black lake in his birthday suit.”

Her chuckle reverberated through the walls even as she already slipped behind the portrait leading towards the dorm, and Kyuhyun had to force himself to walk after what had just happened.

Well, shite.

At least that went better than expected.

* * *

Kyuhyun should have known better than to make a deal with his cousin.

Of course Kim Kibum was a sore Slytherin loser, and since he was one, who had expected that he would show up on the Black lake in front of almost everyone with nothing but his birthday suit?

Well apparently Kyuhyun did, as well as Sungmin, a handful of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs (mostly girls who were obviously smitten with Kibum) and more than half of the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

So when the clock chimed the second hour since the time agreed, some students muttered their annoyance and disappointment before they slowly started going their ways. It irked Kyuhyun to no end that his cousin (and Changmin. All hell will break lose on the next practice, he swore.) was nowhere to be seen, he should have known better than to trust a Slytherin. After all, he was one anyway.

“Look on the bright side, at least you got the girl, mate.” Jonghyun called out to him before he went his merry way.

“You got the girl huh?” Kyuhyun turned to his side and saw Sungmin grinning at him with her hands behind her. Somewhere around them he distinctly heard familiar hoots and cheers and it made Sungmin blush, with embarrassment or anger he didn’t want to know. All he knows is that she’s cute either way. She was about to turn and yell at the source of noise but Kyuhyun beat her by calling out to her.

“Well, I did, didn’t I?”

“Did you now? I can’t seem to recall the girl saying yes, anyway.”

“Well she did have a rather peculiar way of saying yes.” Kyuhyun smirked as he stepped closer to Sungmin who looked up at him in mock defiance.

“Oh, how so?” Kyuhyun just smirked at Sungmin before he pulled her and crashed his lips against hers. Thankfully, she did return it just as enthusiastic as he was and the cheers be damned. Jonghyun is indeed right, he did have the girl anyway.

Later that evening as he returned to the dungeons, he didn’t gave a damn to whatever pathetic excuses that Kibum and Changmin made up ( _“Passed by Professor Slughorn and asked me to help him with some of his work. Totally slipped my mind, cousin dearest.”_ Was that your best shot, cousin dearest?), not when he spent the whole day snogging Sungmin on hidden passageways and deserted alcoves and looking forward to their date on the next Hogsmeade weekend. And the next one after that. And the next one too. And the remaining Hogsmeade weekends for the year. Probably even the rest of the Hogsmeade weekends on their seventh year.

* * *

Almost there.

Kyuhyun ignored the wisps of cold air against his face as well as the frighteningly increasing speed that his broom was in. All that matters is that the golden snitch is just a touch away from him. He could already feel the tips of his fingers touching the metallic surface of the snitch and he almost, almost smirked in triumph, if not for the sudden turn of events.

The snitch somehow took a sharp U-turn that sent him and Minho colliding against each other in hopes that either of them would get a hand first on the annoying little ball.

That’s when things went spiraling down.

Apparently, the snitch seemed to like Minho more because now it’s headed towards the Gryffindor hoops, and what better distraction can Kyuhyun have other than the Gryffindor keeper herself with a rather startled expression? But Kyuhyun can definitely see the glint of amusement on her eyes.

He found himself slowing his broom, afraid that he might collide against her. And that was the biggest mistake he committed that day.

Kyuhyun clearly missed the smirk that came across between Minho and Sungmin, and just when he thought Minho would definitely bump against Sungmin, the girl did a rather impressive feint. Soon afterwards Jungsu’s voice erupted through one of the stands.

“…And Minho caught the snitch! After a rather… _interesting_ chase, he caught the snitch. The game ends and he’s awarded 150 points for Gryffindor!” Jungsu’s loud yet cheerful voice along with the cheers and groans pounded through his ears but it was nothing but a dull buzz compared to the sound of blood pumping through his veins after that neck to neck battle between him and that pathetic Gryffindor seeker.

Yes, Cho Kyuhyun is a sore loser much like his cousin. It runs in the family, deal with it.

He didn’t even played dirty (well not that much, anyway) this time around because he felt like he was the one cheated on this game. One look up and he saw who’s responsible for the most of the dirty tricks on him.

Whenever he catches glimpses on the golden snitch, it seemed that Sungmin finds a way to distract him that he was almost on the verge to call out Madame Hooch and take the Gryffindor keeper away from the game. Or maybe she was just distracting. Or better yet, he lets her distract him.

Sungmin caught his eyes and shrugged nonchalantly before flashing a smug smile at him and flying towards her other team mates who were hugging and crowding over the bloke of the hour. Stupid idiot. Must have swam through a pool of Felix Felicis just so he could catch the snitch today.

“Clearly our captain’s got his eyes on the _other_ golden snitch. Can’t keep it in your pants until the game ends?” Changmin sneered as he passed by Kyuhyun before making his way to the locker room.

“Losing your touch, dear captain of mine?” Howon grunted as the rest of the team looked at him with disappointment or irritation or both and Kyuhyun didn’t know whether to curse them or himself. Because hey, they got a point.

“I take it back, mate. Maybe it’s not so good that you got the girl.” Jonghyun chuckled as soon as he stepped down the ground and dragged his broom towards the locker rooms.

“Shut up, Jonghyun.”

But then again, Kyuhyun reckons otherwise as he let a smirking Sungmin push him against the wall of the small storage room beside the Slytherin locker rooms with those tempting and luscious lips hovering over his before molding against his in a heated kiss that he’s only too happy to return.  

It’s definitely rewarding to have the girl, and if every match he gets to have kisses like these and some more, then maybe he doesn’t mind having Slytherin lose every single match against Gryffindor.

All that matters is that he got the girl, and he couldn’t ask for more.

* * *

 


End file.
